Um belo rapaz
by Uzumaki Nina
Summary: Baseado em "Uma linda mulher." Uzumaki Naruto, jovem loiro e de olhos azuis, vende seu próprio corpo por dinheiro. Uchiha Sasuke, moreno, olhos negros, milionário, bem sucedido. O que eles tem em comum? A dependência pelas drogas e o desejo que um tem pelo outro. Será que uma convivência fará o vício dos dois mudar? Péssima em Sinopse.
1. Chapter 1

_Alguns pequenos avisos antes de começar. Primeiro: É minha primeira fic e eu arrisquei fazer uma bem grande logo, então peguem leve comigo. Segundo: A fic é baseada no filme "Uma linda mulher" mas com alguns detalhes de "Eu, Christiane F." que é o meu livro preferido. A história é BEM pesada, então obviamente a fanfic terá algumas cenas fortes. A história aqui se passa em Berlim, na Alemanha. Naruto é Alemão e Sasuke inglês. Bom, é isso. Boa leitura e reviews se eu merecer hehe_

_Capítulo 1_

Se olhando em frente ao espelho percebeu o quanto estava pálido, não apenas por quase não comer, mas também por só sair à noite para trabalhar, se privando dos raios de Sol e do bronzeado que antes predominava a pele. Por que se privara de um passeio na praia, mesmo? O bolo de cartas cheias de cobrança servia como resposta. Não tinha tempo. Trabalhava a noite toda para poder se sustentar, e acima disso, sustentar seu vício, deixando-o cansado o suficiente para dormir o dia todo, voltando a acordar apenas quando a lua já surgia. O relógio da cabeceira apitou. 19h. Suspirou, enfiou alguns preservativos no bolso da calça, enquanto pegava um casaco laranja, chamativo e o vestia. Olhou-se pela última vez no espelho e para as cartas e finalmente saiu do apartamento minúsculo, trancando a porta. Estava na hora.

-X-

-Eu sei Sakura, eu sei... Não grite – Levou as mãos à cabeça. – Sakura, deixe-me falar! – A voz aguda que vinha do telefone não cessava. Pelo contrário, estava tornando-se cada vez mais alta e irritante aos ouvidos de Sasuke. – É óbvio que eu tenho tempo para você, mas compreenda, eu tenho que trabalhar. Já conversamos sobre isso. – A gritaria não cessava, e o moreno não conseguiu manter a paciência por muito tempo. – Ok, faça como quiser. Se desejares ir embora do meu apartamento, que vá! Só deixe a chave embaixo do tapete como sempre. Adeus, Sakura.

Desligou o celular enfiando-o no bolso e voltou à sala de reuniões da empresa na qual era dono, cruzando olhares com os quatro funcionários que o esperavam. Sentou-se a mesa e deu permissão para que Kabuto continuasse a apresentação de Slides. Poderia estar ali, mas sua mente estava em algum lugar bem distante, não dando atenção para nada daquilo. Sentiu seu braço ser cutucado por uma caneta e virou seu rosto na direção de quem o chamava.

-Algo errado, Sasuke-kun? – Kabuto perguntou com sua voz leve como de costume. Só então percebeu que a apresentação havia parado novamente e que todos o encaravam

-Vou embora! –Levantou-se da cadeira de couro preta, pegando sua pasta do mesmo material e igualmente negra.

- Mas, Sasuke-kun, ainda não terminamos de discutir sobre isso. É importante que você saiba dos mínimos detalhes, milhões... – sorriu ambicioso - São milhões que estão em jogo, e quero pegar aquele otário de jeito... – Olhou ao seu lado, estava lá seu advogado, ambicioso como ele.

-Teremos tempo para isso, Orochimaru. Hiruzen não vai sair do lugar ou tramar nada contra nós, falido do jeito que está. – Arrumou a gola do seu terno italiano estalando seu pescoço. Céus! Precisava de férias. Saiu da sala sendo seguido pelo seu insistente advogado. Apertou o botão do elevador que se abriu no segundo seguinte, entrando no mesmo. Alargou a gravata. Estava nervoso, tenso. Já fazia um bom tempo que ele não descansava. Até aos domingos vinha trabalhar.

As portas de ferro se abriram, e os dois homens engravatados saíram do mesmo.

-Juugo! – Um homem bem mais alto que ele levantou, ajeitou seu uniforme e virou-se para seu patrão.

-Sim, Sasuke-san?

-Pegue a limusine. Preciso sair daqui. – Tirou um lenço de dentro do seu paletó e secou o suor de sua testa. O clima não estava quente, e ele nem tão pouco estava com calor. Era somente estresse e abstinência. Sabia do que precisava, e rápido. Antes que começasse uma crise.

-Creio que seja impossível. Um carro estacionou na frente e é impossível tirá-la dali. – Sasuke suspirou. Só faltava essa.

-Orochimaru. – O homem estupidamente branco e com seus cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo o olhou. – Me empreste seu carro. Eu realmente preciso ir pra casa.

Ia reclamar, ia falar para ficar e continuar a reunião, mas alguma coisa na aparência abatida e pálida do seu chefe o fez desistir. Botou as mãos no bolso e tirando uma única chave dali.

-Vai com calma. As marchas são diferentes das qual você está acostumado a dirigir.

-Eu me viro. – Pegou as chaves da mão de seu advogado e em passos rápidos alcançou o carro. – Juugo, não precisarei mais dos seus serviços hoje. Por favor, leve o senhor Orochimaru para sua residência e tenha uma boa noite.

Entrou no veículo fechando a porta. O ligou com a chave e tentou passar a marcha perfeita. Orochimaru tinha razão, ele não estava acostumado com aquele tipo. Deu a partida e o carro saiu cantando pneus. E o mais rápido possível dirigiu-se para o hotel no qual se hospedara. O problema era que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como andar por aquela cidade. Mordeu os lábios serrando os punhos mudando de marcha. Havia tido um péssimo dia, na realidade um terrível dia, e para completar passaria a noite sozinho, ainda mais a viagem, o que detestava já que em sua cama o que não falta eram as mais lindas mulheres e mais elegantes homens de seu meio social. Não era gay. Era bissexual, e não via nada de errado nisso. Cortou caminho entrando em uma pouco movimentada. Não prestou muita atenção. Estava tão furioso que acelerou o carro na pista perto da calçada e sem contar que, novamente, a marcha se posicionava de maneira diferente fazendo o brecar bruscamente do lado da mesma.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

-Ok, você precisa relaxar. Sério. – Gaara dava leves batidinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Eu sei. Mas tem uma torre de contas pra pagar lá em casa e eu não faço ideia de como vou conseguir dinheiro até segunda feira.

-Se você ficar ai parado reclamando é que não vai conseguir mesmo. – Os olhos do ruivo foram atraídos por um carro que estacionava bruscamente na calçada bem perto deles. – Olha lá. Puta carrão. Deve ser cheio da grana.

Naruto olhou pra onde Gaara apontava. Ele tinha razão. Não era todos os dias que parava um Porsche 911 turbo GT2 naquele lugar.

-Vai lá, loirinho. Passo essa pra você, só pra se animar.

Suspirou cansado e andou até o carro. Como se aquele trabalho fosse capaz de anima-lo. Bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos e bateu no vidro de passageiros. O homem ali dentro abaixou o mesmo, e que homem. Uchiha Sasuke, empresário milionário, calculista e responsável, com seu terno italiano preto, de corte impecável, sua estatura perfeita e um corpo viril, os cabelos bem cortados, às unhas claras e limpas, o sobre tudo preto apenas aumentava seu charme. Era belo, com toda certeza, era belo, sensual e inesquecível. Um delicioso amante. Rumores, ditos por mulheres da alta sociedade, diziam que era insaciável. Desejado pelos mais cobiçados solteiros e solteiras do meio social milionário, sua arrogância era sua maior sensualidade e seu olhar dizia mais do que qualquer outra palavra dita por seus lábios. O conheceria de longe. Saía todos os dias no jornal. O mesmo jornal que aparecia todos os dias do lado de seu bolo de contas, o motivo de estar ali.

-Posso ajudar? – Perguntou de forma educada com aquela voz rouca e grossa que fez os pelos de Naruto se arrepiarem.

-Eu que pergunto. – Sorriu de forma sacana. Os olhos negros se estreitaram em dúvida e então percebeu onde estava. Orochimaru já havia falado para ele daquele lugar. Era a estação Zoo. Alguns viciados iam ali se prostituir para abastecer suas necessidades. Necessidade na qual ele se encontrava agora. E sabia perfeitamente o que aquele loiro era.

-Preciso saber como chegar num hotel. Pode me ajudar? – É, era mais do que óbvio que um homem como aquele não iria querer nada com os viciados da estação Zoo.

-Claro. Dez euros.

-Não pode me cobrar por uma informação!

-Claro que posso. Não sou eu que estou perdido. – Estourou a bola de chiclete que estava em sua boca. O mais alto ofegou e sua visão ficou um pouco turva. A crise já estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Quanto tempo não se picava? Duas semanas? Três? Talvez até mais! Não estava com paciência para procurar outra pessoa para perguntar. Suspirou.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – Procurou em sua carteira alguma nota de dez, não encontrando. – Só tenho de 20.

-Por vinte eu mesmo te acompanho. – O moreno destravou as portas e o menor entrou. – Então? Para onde vamos?

- Hotel Adlon Kempinski Berlin. – Seus olhos esbugalharam. Ele realmente devia ter muito dinheiro. Era o hotel mais caro e chique de Berlim.

-Ok. Segue em frente, segunda rua a direita. – O carro começou a andar, com algumas freadas bruscas por culpa da marcha.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-Do que quer me chamar? – O loiro o olhou de forma sexy, o qual o moreno não pode deixar de notar e morder os lábios por isso, mas sem dizer uma palavra. – Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hm. Uchiha Sasuke. E agora?

-Vira essa rua a esquerda e segue reto. Você vai ser obrigado a virar mais pra frente.

O loiro estava começando a se preocupar. O moreno já suava bastante, e não era comum alguém sentir calor assim em Berlim. Sua testa escorria suor e ele ofegava, mesmo que de leve.

-Ei, cara. Você tá na pior, ein. Quanto tempo não injeta uma?

-Não me drogo.

-Não precisa tentar me enganar. Eu entendo dessas coisas.

-Duas semanas.

-Eita, cara. Tá tentando parar? É a boa. – O loiro começou. Era estranho falar com alguém sobre isso com alguém como ele. – Eu vou tentar também e

-Não estou tentando. – Percebeu que Sasuke era um cara que não gostava de papo.

-Então, caso você queira, eu tenho uma da boa aqui.

Os dedos do moreno apertaram o volante. Ele queria aceitar por culpa da necessidade, mas será que estava pura? Não é certo aceitar drogas de um estranho, principalmente de alguém que vendia seu próprio corpo. Devia ser tão desesperado por dinheiro a ponto de vender um produto de má qualidade, no qual poderia causar uma séria overdose.

-Não, obrigado.

- Vai acabar desmaiando. – Sasuke lançou um olhar cortante, no qual pela primeira vez não intimidou. – Olha, não precisa ter medo, cara. Tá pura. Posso tomar uma dose antes se quiser tirar a prova. Tenho duas seringas.

Sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser precavido.

-Quando chegarmos apenas. Não no carro. – Diminuiu a velocidade do automóvel esperando a próxima indicação do loiro que se inclinou para frente, fazendo os movimentos com a mão.

-Agora vire a direita e depois a primeira a direita novamente. – Voltou a encostar-se no banco macio e olhou para Sasuke. Céus! Aquele homem transpirava poder. Qualquer um que não tivesse a mínima ideia do que ele era repararia isso. Sabia que o mais alto era importante, mas não sabia o que fazia para se tornar o tal.

-Então Sasuke, trabalha em que exatamente?

-Eu sou dono de uma empresa.

-E o que o dono de uma empresa faz?

-Compro empresas falidas para dividi-las e depois vende-las em partes. Somos mais ou menos parecidos. Fodemos com o outros por dinheiro. – Havia sido grosso e poderia ter quase certeza que ferira o orgulho do menor. Olhou para o lado e teve a prova disso ao vê-lo com a cara emburrada olhando para a janela. Sentiu-se culpado. Ele estava apenas querendo puxar assunto afinal. Resolveu tentar recuperar o clima mais ou menos ameno no qual estavam.

-Quantos anos você tem? – De canto do olho pode vê-lo se remexer, inquieto. Desconfortável. Na hora percebeu que ele era menor de idade.

-Vinte.

-Mentira.

-Dezoito.

-Verdade?

-Mais ou menos. Faço semana que vem. – E mais uma vez ele deu aquele sorriso no qual Sasuke não conseguia parar de olhar. O menino com certeza não tinha pele para o que era. Loiro, relativamente alto, olhos azuis, aparentemente sempre bem humorado, carismático e provavelmente, cheio de sonhos. Sonhos nos quais a vida foi destruindo com o tempo, o transformando no que é hoje. Drogado, prostituído, sozinho, sem idade, sem futuro. Uzumaki Naruto. – Então, vai querer?

-Sim. – Ele evitava encarar o companheiro. Provavelmente por vergonha de chegar ao ponto de aceitar drogas de um estranho ou pelo sentimento de pena que lhe ocorreu no momento. Com pressa destravou as portas e saiu, sendo seguido pelo outro. Entregou as chaves na mão do manobrista e com um agradecimento silencioso entrou no saguão do hotel.

-Uau. – Ouviu um meio que sussurro por trás de si sorrindo. Notou o olhar de desprezo de uma mulher por perto ao olhar para as roupas largadas e desbotadas loiro. Lançou-lhe um olhar cortante que a fez se afastar, assustada. Seu olhar ainda funcionava. Porque aquele garoto então simplesmente o ignorara no carro? Queria perguntar, mas achou melhor não.

O elevador já estava parado, facilitando a vida dos dois que estavam ansiosos pelas suas doses.

-Cobertura. – o ascensorista apertou o botão do elevador sofisticado e dourado que se abriu depois de alguns segundos de subida. – Obrigada.

Não havia nada demais naquele corredor. O chão era um carpete de alta qualidade preto, as paredes, lisas e limpas eram de um tom cinza escuro. Quadros também escuros se espalhavam pelo mesmo e luzes muito claras se implantavam no teto branquíssimo, fazendo contraste com o resto. E uma porta de cor gelo bem no final dele. Era até meio sombrio, e de certa forma, achou que combinava com Sasuke. Ele devia se sentir confortável ali. Tudo tão cinza, com cada detalha perfeitamente cuidado.

-Sem vizinhos? – Não pode deixar de perguntar enquanto seguia o corpo esguio a sua frente que tirava as chaves do bolso do paletó.

-A cobertura tem apenas um apartamento. – começou. – Talvez para ser mais concorrida. E aqui embaixo, - bateu os pés no chão macio. – existe um andar "fantasma". Ele serve para armazenar materiais mais leves como de limpeza, essas coisas. Então não tem problema fazer barulho.

Naruto sorriu. Era evidente o duplo sentido naquela frase, mesmo que dita sem querer, ou não. Então as portas se abriram e seus olhos se esbugalharam. O que tinha de simples naquele corredor com certeza não combinava com a sofisticação do apartamento.

Era rústico. Chique. Uma mistura de dourado, marrom e um pouco de vinho por toda parte. Acolhedor, quente demais para a temperatura da cidade. A sala com pisos e móveis de madeira. Sofás da coloração meio avermelhadas por cima de um tapete com fios dourados. As paredes de um marfim escuro e um bar, com bebidas caras que nunca ao menos provara. O moreno entrou tirando o casaco e o paletó, jogando sobre o sofá, em frente a enorme TV de tela plana.

O loiro tirou seu casaco ficando com uma blusa cinza de mangas compridas por baixo com corte em V. Deixando seus músculos mais evidentes. Do bolso de trás, retirou as seringas e a Heroína.

-Posso pegar um pouco de água e uma colher na cozinha? - o moreno assentiu sentando-se na poltrona. Suava frio. Enxergava embaçado. Fechou os olhos e engoliu a saliva em sua garganta. Estava vindo. Já havia acontecido uma vez, e fora horrível e agora estava começando a se repetir. A confirmação que se tornara dependente físico.

-Naruto? – Tentou gritar, meio ofegante ainda.

-Fala. – Voltou com as duas seringas já preparadas. Não pode deixar de escapar uma risadinha irônica ao olhar para aquele homem imponente, no momento, frágil, desesperado. Viciado. – Você tá mal mesmo, ein amigo.

-Terá que aplicar pra mim. Não consigo enxergar o que é veia e o que é artéria.

Assentiu. Sentou-se do lado do moreno e tirou-lhe a gravata, amarrando-a no seu braço. Deu um leve peteleco na seringa e espirrou um pouco do liquido para cima, evitando que houvesse bolhas de ar. Cutucou uma veia e posicionou a agulha. Sasuke segurou sua mão, cruzando olhares.

-Fique aqui, até o efeito passar. – Recebendo uma confirmação com a cabeça. Penetrou a pele pálida e injetando a droga. O moreno sentiu seu corpo mais leve e sua transpiração melhorar. Fechou os olhos e aproveitou. O mais novo não tardou em fazer a mesma coisa consigo. Foi só quando estava sobre o total efeito da H que percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Trabalhava tanto, trepando com bichas, humilhando-se para conseguir 40 marcos para uma dose. Foi fechando os olhos, escondendo o azul sob as pálpebras e caiu pro lado, quase desmaiando de sono.

* * *

Bom, eu tava pensando em botar alguns links na fic. Como a foto do quarto do hotel por exemplo. Mas aí é com vocês. Se quiserem, me avisem que eu coloco!


	3. Chapter 3

_Tem cenas de sexo nesse capítulo. Se não gosta, não leia! _

* * *

Capítulo 3

_Acordou com o barulho de pássaros cantando. Pássaros. Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia o canto de algum. Onde estava? Era uma casa antiga, mais parecia um chalé de tão pequena. O gato cinzento se esfregava em suas pernas. O cheiro de macarrão dominou o lugar. Tinha tanta fome. Foi para cozinha. Sabia andar perfeitamente pela casa sem ao menos ter estado ali alguma vez. Encontrou a origem do aroma e uma mulher ruiva de costas para si. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando a mesma se virou._

_-Já acordou querido? – Ela deu um sorriso carinhoso. A comida já está quase pronta. Pode se sentar se quiser. – Ela passou por ele abaixando-se para dar um beijo em sua cabeça._

_Sabia onde estava. A velha casa na qual morara quando era menor, em uma vila, no interior da Alemanha. Correu para o banheiro e esbugalhou os olhos, tocando no seu rosto. Infantil, pequeno, puro. Era criança?_

_-Naruto! Ponha os pratos na mesa. – Ouviu a voz abafada de longe. Não conseguia responder. – Naruto! Naruto! Você não está ouvindo, querido?_

_Kushina apareceu atrás de si, o abraçando._

_-Como o aniversariante está se sentindo? O primeiro ano com dois números, ahn? Dez anos. Como o tempo passa rápido. – Dez anos. Dez anos. Mas não tinha dezessete? – Vamos? Você demorou tanto que eu mesma arrumei a mesa sozinha. Fiz seu prato preferido._

_-Onde está o papai?_

_-Oras Naruto. Seu pai só chega semana que vem de Berlim._

_-Berlim?_

_-Você está estranho hoje, meu filho. Parece até que não reconhece a vida que tem. – Ela riu. Aquele sorriso que sempre dera quando ralava o joelho. Então sentiu vontade de chorar. Correu até sua mãe e a abraçou entre lágrimas._

_-Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Falou entre soluços. Aquele tempo... Machucados de tombos, sua mãe, a cabana, a casa da árvore que montara com o pai, o gato cinza que sempre entrava na sua casa, seu sangue e seu corpo limpos. Ele se lembrava. Queria ser bombeiro quando crescesse. Nunca imaginaria que teria esse futuro tão sem sonhos. Tão vazio..._

_-Naruto, o que houve? Naruto, Naruto? NARUTO?_

_-x-_

-Naruto! – O azul dos seus olhos foi aparecendo aos pouco. Estava novamente no apartamento luxuoso do hotel.

-Que horas são? – Sua cabeça doía e alguma coisa em seu estômago revirou. Fazia tempo que não pensava em sua mãe, e fora estranho ver seu rosto com tantos detalhes.

-23h – Droga! Havia dormido demais e perdido no mínimo dois clientes. Gaara já devia estar querendo cortar-lhe o pescoço. Levantou-se cambaleante.

-Estou indo. Desculpe ter caído no sono dessa forma. – Alcançou o casaco laranja o colocando.

-Quanto eu te devo? – Sasuke puxava do bolso uma carteira de couro marrom, gordinha. O loiro abaixou a mão que segurava a mesma.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Foi de graça por eu ter alugado seu sofá por algumas horas. – Sorriu-lhe, pegando as seringas e colocando no bolso do casaco. Teria que limpar assim que chegasse em casa.

O moreno o observava ainda sentado com as pernas levemente abertas. Era bonito, tinha que admitir. Bonito e forte. Quanto tempo que não dormia com alguém do mesmo sexo que ele? Quanto tempo estava transando com garotas histéricas e que o faziam perder tempo? Se relacionar com um homem era tão bom quanto com uma mulher. Ou talvez até melhor. Primeiro por não ser tão escandaloso. Segundo que podia escolher entre ser ativo ou passivo e terceiro que rapazes se apegavam menos. Principalmente aqueles como Naruto. Profissionais. O mesmo que já estava se dirigindo a porta do seu apartamento.

- Já tem planos marcados para hoje? – A pergunta saiu rapidamente pelos seus lábios finos, antes que se arrependessem.

- Não.

-Quer ficar? – O loiro desacreditava do que ouvia. Um homem de alta sociedade como ele contratando um garoto de programa frequentador da estação zoo? Sua confirmação veio ao se virar e ver os orbes negros o encarando seriamente.

-Ok, vamos lá. – O casaco foi novamente retirado com facilidade juntamente com sua blusa de mangas e jogadas em algum canto perto do sofá. Se aproximando lentamente e ficando entre as pernas de Sasuke. Com a mão ágil tirou do bolso de trás alguns preservativos. – Tem de uva, melancia, menta e abacate. A de laranja acabou. Tem também a normal e são todas ótimas. Nenhuma fura.

O maior riu, levantando-se obrigando dessa forma que o outro se afastasse.

-Pra que a pressa? – Em passos calmos, andou até o interfone, falando com algum funcionário num tom baixo, o que impediu o companheiro de ouvi-lo. Dirigiu-se ao canto daquela enorme sala com seu andar felinho. Chegou ao bar tirando uma garrafa de vinho de trás do balcão que ali continha. - Aceita alguma coisa pra beber?

-Eu realmente acho que devíamos começar logo. – Seguiu o ultimo trajeto feito pelo moreno, sentando-se nos bancos altos, de frente para o mesmo. – Afinal, cobro por tempo.

-Tempo é algo realmente importante para você, não é? – Deu um sorrisinho irônico, abrindo a garrafa de vinho e lentamente depositando o liquido em duas taças. Contornou o balcão de mármore e se instalou no meio das pernas do menor, rodeando sua cintura. – A noite inteira. Não passou de um sussurro rouco, com os lábios arqueados em um sorriso sensual. – Quero que fique a noite inteira.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, respirando fundo, enquanto ele calmamente buscava sua carteira no bolso de trás pela segunda vez na noite.

-Você não poderia pagar.

Se atreva! – Naruto estremeceu com o tom da voz dele e, sem pensar direito em um valor, disse:  
300 euros. – levantou as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta e tudo o que ele fez foi contornar-lhe os lábios com os dedos para depois lhe sussurrar, com a voz rouca e estremecida e com aquele maldito sorriso de menino travesso nos lábios:  
- Você vale mais... Bem mais. – se afastou deixando o bolo de notas em cima do mármore do balcão assim então voltando para trás do mesmo. – Agora que temos tempo, e eu paguei por isso, vamos conversar. – O loiro ficou sem jeito.

-Está em Berlim a trabalho ou diversão?

-Trabalho. Ficarei apenas por uma semana.

Escutou a companhia tocar, deixou a funcionária do hotel entrar, trazendo novas roupas de cama e depositando-as em cima do sofá. Quase derrubando tudo ao virar o pescoço para olhar Naruto. Sorriu, lhe dando uma gorjeta, assim voltando ao assunto enquanto a servia de vinho.

-Entendo. Você é Inglês?

-Está tão na cara assim? – Riu-se divertido, dando o primeiro gole da sua bebida.

-Na verdade, está. E além do mais, você fala Alemão muito bem, mas seu sotaque é bem puxado. – O silêncio se instalou depois disso. O clima ficou pesado e Naruto já havia virado sua taça, não tendo nada para dar atenção. – Posso ver um pouco de TV?

-X-

Naruto estava deitado no chão, com a barriga pra baixo, balançava os pés no ar enquanto via um desenho infantil e ria com extravagância já na sua terceira taça de vinho. Sasuke o olhou sentando-se no sofá, e lá permaneceu quase que deitado vendo o modo como ele sorria feito um garoto do colegial.

A mirada pesada sobre si lhe fez desviar o olhar para o moreno. Com um sorriso ainda nos lábios, bebeu outro gole de vinho, mirou a TV, mas desistindo o mirou novamente, e percebeu que finalmente chegara a hora. Com um olhar e sorriso sensual se levantou. Engatinhando à ele como um gato, se pôs no meio de suas pernas. Sasuke ficou parado, passivo, esperando que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse com seu corpo. Com as mãos profissionais, acariciou a cintura do maior, até chegar a sua blusa, desabotoando-a e a jogando em algum canto misterioso da sala. Ainda ajoelhado, puxou-o pelas pernas até que estivesse quase totalmente deitado. Inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando sua barriga. Sasuke suspirou. O loiro se afastou, tirando suas calças e ficando apenas com a cueca boxer branca, que contrastava com a pele meio bronzeada. Voltou a ajoelhar-se inclinando-se pra frente enquanto alcançava o mamilo do outro com a boca, sugandoe mordendo de leve. Foi descendo com a boca até chegar o cós da calça e abrir o botão, abaixando um pouco a cueca e tirando o membro ainda semi-duro de Sasuke. Sorriu beijando o topo da glande, e brincando com a língua pela região, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares por todo o comprimento com a mão direita enquanto a esquerda se ocupava com as bolas. O maior não conteve um gemido quando Naruto abocanhou todo sem membro, masturbando circularmente com as mãos, o que não entrava. Sem desgrudar os lábios, foi retirando a calça do moreno, junto com sua cueca, apertando o lado interno de suas coxas. Pode sentir o companheiro endurecendo cada vez mais enquanto tirava seu próprio pênis para fora, masturbando-se. O quadril do outro investia de leve o membro em sua boca, chegando até a garganta e voltando. Pode sentir uma pulsação diferente e levantou-se antes que Sasuke gozasse.

-Então, como vai ser? Eu meto ou você mete? – A pergunta do loiro fora bem direta, fazendo-o corar um pouco. Desde quando corava? Isso era coisa para mulheres e viados. O que ele era, mas naquele momento, não vinha ao caso.

Oras, se resolvera mudar, e transar com um homem ao invés de uma mulher, mudaria tudo. Se não, cu pra cu, não faz diferença.

-Pode ser você. – O loirinho sorriu travesso. Virou Sasuke de quatro no sofá, que fechou os olhos se preparando, e soltando um gemido que não era o membro de Naruto a tocar sua entrada, e sim sua língua. Arqueou as costas e seus braços fraquejaram, apoiando-se com os cotovelos, empinando-se mais. Sua bunda foi apertada pelas mesmas mãos que o masturbavam. Não aguentou muito tempo, gozando. Uzumaki pegou o liquido que saíra, passando no ânus do companheiro fazendo um hidratante natural. Deu uma cuspida na mão direita e passou pelo seu próprio pênis, se sentando e começando a por a camisinha. As mãos pálidas agarraram as bronzeadas, impedindo-o de continuar. – Não. Quero sentir tudo. – Naruto riu e puxou o maior pelo quadril, fazendo-o se posicionar em cima de si. Não fez muito esforço para introduzir a cabeça, mas esperou um pouco até que ele se acostumasse para depois, em uma única estocada, meter até o talo. O Uchiha tentou levantar, sendo impedido pelos braços fortes que lhe rodearam. Contraiu todos os músculos do seu corpo.

-Se relaxar, vai doer menos. – Naruto escorregou para baixo, ficando um pouco deitado, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse deitado em cima dele, com as costas coladas em seu corpo e a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. Botou uma das mãos no membro do companheiro, masturbando-o levemente enquanto começava levemente com o vai e vem. – Assim mesmo, príncipe. – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro quando seu corpo relaxou, depositando um beijo ali depois. Percebeu que poderia acelerar quando o mesmo deu uma rebolada, como um convite. Puxou uma das suas pernas para cima, metendo mais fundo e mais rápido. Os dois não demoraram muito a gozar. O mais velho tinha a barriga toda suja quando se levantou, sendo surpreendido quando Naruto ajoelhou-se na sua frente e com a língua limpou todo seu esperma. Levantando-se logo após e ficando de frente para o moreno, dando-lhe um sorriso.

-Você vale muito mais do que 300 euros Naruto.

* * *

Vou demorar um pouco mais pra postar porque eu me ferrei no testes e tenho que estudar ))= Mas toda semana eu posto um!


	4. Chapter 4

Gente, desculpa a demora e desculpa o tamanho do capítulo. Mas eu avisei que demoraria um pouquinho mais pra postar. Capítulos novos todas as quintas. **E AQUI ESTÃO AS FOTOS:** sasunaru-fanfic . tumblr . com (é só tirar os espaços) é um tumblr que eu criei só pra fic, como sou fofa. hahahaha podem clicar, não é vírus e nem nada dessas palhaçadas.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada a cintura e a outra pendurada em seu pescoço. Os cabelos ainda molhados caiam-lhe sobre os olhos. Caminhou até a cozinha pegando sua caneca de café levando-a a boca. Seus olhos ardiam. Ainda tinha sono e seu ânimo diminuía ainda mais só de pensar que teria que trabalhar daqui a pouco. Já se imaginava andando por aqueles corredores enormes com paredes e móveis de cores sem graça enquanto seu advogado o seguia implorando por um pouco de atenção. Suspirou, levando a bebida quente até seus lábios, queimando um pouco sua língua enquanto caminhava em direção do quarto. A cabeleira loira aparecia por debaixo dos lençóis. Sorriu. Naruto era realmente bom no que fazia.

Lembrava no meio da sua adolescência quando se descobriu gay. Não fora nada muito espantoso e nem fez um escândalo. Afinal, não era de seu feitio distribuir emoções por aí. Fora apenas um dia em que, ligou a televisão e durante um comercial típico de perfume, reparou que se interessava muito mais pelo corpo forte e másculo do homem do que as curvas da mulher de biquine. Não podia mentir que aceitou logo de início. Tentou se convencer que gostava apenas de mulheres, e durante alguns anos, tratou de ficar com metade das almas femininas na escola. Não que não gostasse. Muito pelo contrário. Apenas sentia mais atração pelo corpo masculinho. Preferência essa que fez com que fosse expulso de casa pelo pai, no qual, foi apoiado pela mãe. Tentou manter contato com o irmão, que por causa da distância, não deu certo.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou vagando pelo seu passado, mas acordou para a realidade apenas quando Naruto já estava terminando de se arrumar. O casaco laranja foi enfiado pela cabeça delicadamente. Estava calor, mas a preguiça de carregar a vestimenta na mão para casa era maior ainda. Já pronto, encarou Sasuke sem jeito. O moreno o encarava desde que acordara.

-Quer tomar café? – A pergunta veio do Uchiha que ao perceber a negação que receberia a seguir, complementou – Posso pagar pelo seu tempo perdido aqui também.

Riu fazendo o loiro corar e abaixar a cabeça ao lembrar-se da sua pressa por culpa do dinheiro na noite anterior. A ideia de aceitar o convite lhe parecia tentadora, principalmente agora que seu estômago roncava. Mas não podia demorar muito. E não era pelos clientes que perderia, já que de manhã, o fluxo era pequeno, mas sim porque queria se picar. Droga! Da última vez havia conseguido ficar três dias limpo tranquilamente. Não podia cair novamente na dependência física.

-Não precisa pagar. - Sasuke deu-lhe um sorriso confortador, virando-se e começando a andar, fazendo com a cabeça, para que o menor o seguisse. O qual o obedeceu sem prontidão. Na sala havia por todo o chão, variedades de alimentos leves para o desjejum. Frutas, torradas, pães, sucos, café. Lambeu os lábios. Achava que nunca havia se dado ao luxo de comer um café da manhã tão abundante dessa forma. Sentou-se de qualquer forma, a agulha da seringa no bolso do seu casaco, espetava-lhe a barriga pelo tecido. Pegou um pedaço de pau e enfiou inteiro na boca, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem inchadas como a de um esquilo. O Uchiha mais novo serviu-lhe suco de laranja, o qual achava que mais combinava com as roupas do loiro, deduzindo idiotamente, ser seu preferido. O liquido foi engolido ruidosamente. Era uma situação estranha olha-lo comer sem dizer nada. O mais jovem já devia estar achando que ele era um psicopata. Já havia acordado sendo encarado e agora enquanto comia também? Tentou puxar assunto.

-Então, Naruto. De onde você veio?

-Ihringen – Respondeu secamente. Parecia evitar o assunto.

-Nunca ouvi falar. – Resolveu insistir, mesmo com a resposta curta do mais jovem.

- Cidade pequena. Sabe como é. Em torno de 6000 habitantes. Era legal lá. – deu um sorriso leve, apenas como canto da boca. Sua cidade natal era realmente adorável. Ainda lembrava-se do cheiro de grama verde e bem cuidada e o som do rio todos os dias quando acordava. Sempre acordava às 5h, mesmo em finais de semana, para tirar o leite da vaca. Não era obrigado. Apenas gostava. Mas a melhor lembrança dessa cidade era sua mãe.

-Então por que veio pra cá?

-Problemas para resolver. – Outra resposta curta.

-Que tipo de problemas? – Sabia que estava entrando em um assunto que Naruto a todo custo tentava dar um ponto final. Mas estava curioso. Afinal, deve ser algo sério para fazer um garoto de 17 anos virar drogado e se prostituir quando antes morava em uma cidade que nem devia existir isso.

-E você? Da onde veio? – O assunto mudou de rumo tão rapidamente que fez o Uchiha se perder.

-Liverpool. Mudei-me pra Londres por trabalho e porque tive problemas com meus pais. – Riu mas sem achar graça da situação. – Você tem contato com seus pais?

-Tenho que ir. – Era isso. Ele havia o irritado tanto ao ponto de preferir se retirar. Mas não queria que fosse. Tinha que admitir. Naruto era absurdamente bom de cama. E ele ainda não havia experimentado a sensação de dominar. Fora ele quem se entregara na noite passada, e agora, queria ver o loiro implorando como havia implorado. Oras, Naruto era um profissional que não se apaixonaria, e estaria disposto a lhe dar sexo de boa categoria a qualquer hora. Em troca de dinheiro, claro. Dinheiro esse que Sasuke estava mais do que disposto a dar.

-Antes, tenho uma proposta – começou. – Quero que fique uma semana – A voz do Uchiha saiu quase como um sussurro rouco. – E estou disposto a pagar, claro.

-Não seja bobo. Você pode ter qualquer mulher, ou homem de graça. Por que iria querer gastar uma boa grana em mim? – Já estava de pé, limpando a boca e caminhando até o balcão, pegando o dinheiro que ontem, o mais velho havia deixado ali, virando-se para o mesmo após. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira.

-Estou em busca de um profissional. Sem sentimentos. Apenas sexo de primeira mão. Além de que você poderá ficar no hotel e comer e dormir de graça. Providenciarei roupas para você também, claro. Se bem que acho que as minhas devem caber. – Achara que aquela era a maior frase que Sasuke havia lhe dito, tirando as lamúrias de prazer que trocaram. Olhou para baixo, umedecendo os lábios e apertando as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco. – E então? Aceita? Eu e você e mais ninguém. É pegar ou largar, Uzumaki. – Deu um sorriso felino.

* * *

Queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. Isso me deixa REALMENTE feliz, vocês não tem ideia. hahaha Beijos e até quinta s2

* * *

_Obrigada! *-*_

**Gabhyhinachan**

_Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar em todos os capítulos! Você não tem ideia de como isso me deixa feliz. *O*_

**Zah**

_Que bom que gostou! *-* Estou me esforçando ao máximo para tentar agradar vocês. hahahaha_


	5. Chapter 5

**POR FAVOR, LEIA O RECADO NO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-Não. – A palavra veio da boca do Uzumaki. Seca e rápida assim como uma chicotada. O maior franziu o cenho. Um "não"? Ele estava falando sério? Tinha certeza que o outro não teria oportunidade melhor do que essa na carreira que seguia. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado dessa forma.

-Não? – Perguntou desacreditado. Mesmo que os olhos do loiro dissessem que não era mentira, essa resposta não entrava na cabeça cheia de cabelos pretos. Oras! Ele era Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke não recebia não's, seja de mulheres ou de homens. – Você só pode estar brincando.

-Tenho outros clientes. – Os orbes azuis encaravam os negros sem medo nem vergonha. – E eles vão acabar arranjando outro se eu simplesmente sumir.

Poderia dizer a ele que pagaria mais do que qualquer um. Mas decidiu deixar pra lá, ou achou que o orgulhoso Uchiha correria atrás do menor como um cãozinho apaixonado. Ele não era um cachorro e muito menos estava a ter paixão pelo loirinho. Queria sexo, e qualquer um poderia perceber isso. Não necessitava ter Naruto praticamente morando consigo para tê-lo na cama. Já sabia onde ficava e mais ou menos que horas poderia passar por ali. Só seria um pouco mais trabalhoso. Mas valeria a pena no final.

-Sem problemas. – Concluiu seus pensamentos em voz alta. – Mas acho que não terá problema se eu aparecer lá por esse horário, certo?

-"Of course not!" – Falou em inglês com um sotaque alemão, o que fez o maior sorrir. Um silencio constrangedor tomou conta do local. Guardou o dinheiro que percebera ainda estar segurando e virou-se finalmente abrindo a porta. – Bom, vou indo. Até logo... Suponho.

O maior riu-se. –Até logo.

Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. O elevador que não demorara a chegar fora ocupado pelo corpo do loirinho. Na recepção todos o olhavam. Sentiu-se envergonhado. Suas roupas desbotadas não combinavam com o ambiente lotado de grifes. Respirou fundo e atravessou o salão. Alguns apenas olhavam e viravam o rosto por falta de interesse. Outros fixaram o olhar nas suas costas até que saiu dali. A brisa seca e fria atingiu-lhe a face, fazendo suas narinas e pulmões arderem. Sentia um pouco de inveja de Sasuke. Era verdade que ele provavelmente vivia no meio de pessoas fúteis e que só ligavam para o dinheiro, sem contar em como seu trabalho deve ser difícil. Mas pelo menos, ele não passava por aquilo que o menor era obrigado a conviver. O barulho de buzinas o fez despertar dos pensamentos para reparar que ainda estava parado em frente à porta do hotel. Era hora de acordar pra realidade. Seus olhos se voltaram para o ônibus que precisava pegar a alguns metros de distância. Pensou em correr, mas lembrou-se do dinheiro no bolso. Ora, ele merecia dar-se o luxo às vezes. Fez sinal e um taxi parou a sua frente, entrando no mesmo.

-x-

-POR ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? – A voz de Gaara alcançou-lhe antes que conseguisse entrar no apartamento pequeno e apertado. Achava engraçada a forma de como o timbre da voz do ruivo não se tornava agressiva nem desesperada mesmo enquanto gritava. Sempre suave.

-Trabalhando. Coisa que você não faz. – A chave foi jogada em algum lugar no chão cheio de roupas. Não importava, estava uma bagunça mesmo. Foi direto para seu quarto. Precisava de uma picada. O menor bufou irritado por ter sido ignorado, o seguindo logo após. Mas que saco, parecia até sua mãe!

-Coisa que eu não faço? Está louco? – As mãos brancas abanavam o ar quando jogadas pra cima brutalmente. – Ontem eu tive que pegar aquele seu cliente estranho!

Olhou o ruivo com um semblante de dúvida enquanto fuçava os cantos das gavetas em busca do pó. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos clientes estranhos já arranjara, não conseguiria adivinhar nem que chutasse com essa informação tão vaga.

-Ele disse que eu tenho um pinto pequeno! Sabe o quanto me controlei para não dar na cara dele? – Naruto soltou algo parecido com um riso. Agora já sabia quem era. Só havia um cliente seu que teria cara de pau suficiente para dizer algo inconveniente como isso.

-Ora, Sai não é estranho. – Vibrou internamente ao achar o pacotinho transparente com o conteúdo branco. Ainda tinha. – Existem alguns bem piores do que ele.

Caminhou até a cozinha e qual não foi a novidade quando Gaara continuou a segui-lo. Tirou a seringa do bolso e ligou a água da pia, sugando e expelindo o líquido para limpar o objeto de plástico.

-Dá pra parar com isso? Talvez seja essa merda o motivo de não conseguirmos juntar dinheiro. - O ruivo encostou na batente da porta, cruzando os braços.

-Não seja idiota. Você sai todo final de semana pra boates e eu não reclamo. Além do mais, custa apenas quarenta marcos. Não faz muita diferença.

Botou o pó em uma colher, depositando apenas um pouco de água na mesma. O suficiente para misturar-se completamente a heroína. Amarrou o braço, preparando a seringa.

-Sabe o que fazer, não é? – A pergunta veio de Naruto que agora mordia o elástico do braço para que o mesmo não alargasse.

-Sei, sei. Vou te colocar na cama quando você desmaiar que nem uma donzela como sempre. – A risada do loiro foi baixa e roca. A agulha furou-lhe a pele, atingindo a veia. Sentiu o líquido começar a circular dentro de si e seus olhos pesarem. – Sinceramente não sei por que continua a fazer isso. – A frase parecia distante, e fora a última coisa que ouviu antes de apagar.

_-Ei, me dá dinheiro pro metrô? – Perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora ignorado. Já estava ali a um pouco mais de uma hora e o máximo que conseguiu foi dez marcos. Droga! Havia prometido para Sasori que conseguiria mais. Não queria simplesmente chegar com esse pouco dinheiro e desaponta-lo. – Com licença, me dá dinheiro pro metrô? Preciso voltar pra casa! _

_Ignorado, outra vez. As pessoas já evitavam passar por aquela ruela sabendo que seriam abordadas por um par de olhos azuis pedindo dinheiro. Praguejou mentalmente e saiu andando. Talvez tentasse em outro lugar. Um carro diminuiu a velocidade acompanhando seu ritmo._

_-Ei moleque! Entra – O homem não era velho, mas também estava longe de estar em sua época de juventude. Beirava seus quarenta anos. Não era magro, mas também não era gordo. Possuía uma barriga ressaltada. Os cabelos castanhos já com mechas grisalhas feitas pelo tempo e uma cicatriz no queixo. Não parecia passar de 1,75. Um cara absolutamente normal. Daqueles que o rosto não marca em sua memória._

_-Tá louco? Vaza daqui! – Não parou de andar em nenhum momento, sempre em frente, evitando ao máximo olhar o carro que continuava a segui-lo. _

_-Tá procurando dinheiro, não é? Cem marcos pra você. – Mostrou-lhe a nota verde que parecia brilhar em sua mão. Olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém. A rua escura estava totalmente vazia. Não se deu tempo para pensar, antes que se arrependesse, tacou-se no carro, fechando as portas. _

_-Eu não transo. – Disse com um tom firme, evitando olhar para o homem. _

_-Então um boquete. _

_-Tenho nojo. _

_-Porra! Então uma punheta, né? _

_-Por cem marcos. _

_-Tudo bem. – Entregou-lhe a nota. Assustou-se pelo fato do velho aceitar dar-lhe cem marcos apenas por uma punheta. Lembrou-se de Sasori dizendo uma vez "Esses homens procuram garotos novos. Quanto mais novos melhor, e mais dinheiro eles vão dar.". O loiro não disse nada, o que deu a entender que confirmara. O homem abriu o zíper e abaixou levemente a calça colocando seu membro para fora. Naruto evitou olhar, apenas esticou a mão agarrando o pênis quente e pequeno. Sentia vontade de vomitar quando sua mão roçava nos pelos nojentos no qual já deviam ter sido aparados. Continuou olhando para janela quando a cabeça do velho caiu para trás enquanto suspirava. Não tardou para gozar e rapidamente o loiro saíra de lá correndo. Parou apenas quando encontrou uma lata de lixo, vomitando apenas o líquido estomacal. Levantou limpando a boca e chorando de vergonha. Mas que merda! Tinha apenas treze anos e fora capaz de se submeter dessa forma? Mas estava feliz, Sasori-chan ficaria orgulhoso quando entregasse uma nota de cem. Mas não poderia contar de forma alguma como conseguiu o dinheiro. Enxugou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, correndo para encontrá-lo. _

Seus olhos se abriram de forma rápida, fechando logo após com a mesma velocidade. Eles ardiam e sua cabeça latejava.

-Já acordou? Foi rápido dessa vez. – A voz de Gaara invadiu seus ouvidos. Levantou-se esticando o corpo enquanto coçava sua nuca. Uma pontada de dor de cabeça o fez deitar novamente. Droga! Outra vez. Por que não podia simplesmente esquecer?

* * *

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer como sempre aos que leem a fanfic. Eu respondo TODAS as reviews, então não pensem que eu ignoro vocês hahaha então quem mandou uma review OU eu respondi por private messaging ou botei no final do capítulo no qual vocês comentaram. E eu queria fazer duas perguntas nais quais eu PRECISO de uma resposta:

1 - A frequencia na qual estou postando a fic tá boa? Ou tá demorando muito, rápido demais?

2 - Alguém visitou o link que eu coloquei aqui? Para verem as fotos? Porque não quero continuar atualizando o tumblr, botando fotos, informações, caso ninguém veja! Então quem vê, ou vai ver POR FAVOR me avisa. Em todos os capítulos, aqui embaixo eu vou botar o link de novo.

sasunaru-fanfic . tumblr . com **LINK DO TUMBLR DAS FOTOS! (é só tirar os espaços)**

Último comentário! Eu sei que as coisas estão meio confusas mas esse é o objetivo, tudo fará sentido daqui a pouco hahahaha beijos e até quinta que vem!

* * *

**YukiYuri**

poxa, desculpa! Eu não devo ter visto então! O que é pro Gaara tá guardado, mas bem mais pra frente hahahaha Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando! *-* bjbj

**Gabhyhinachan**

Obrigadaaaa! hahahaha Eu tava com medo de estar demorando muito e as pessoas meio que "esquecerem" da história. O hotel fica em Berlim, na Alemanha. É lindo, né? meu sonho é ir pra lá ahahaha bjss

Obrigada pela opinião ^-^ até quinta!


	6. Chapter 6

**RECADO EMBAIXO DA FANFIC. POR FAVOR, LEIA!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

A água fria molhava seus cabelos. As costas doíam pela forma que as arqueava. Fez uma nota mental para que se lembrasse de socar Gaara depois. Cortaram o gás da casa por não terem pagado a conta, e nesse momento tomava um bom (ou não) banho frio, enquanto tentava ao máximo apenas molhar a cabeça. Agradecia aos céus por não terem cortado a água. Ainda. Saiu do box pequeno, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e correndo até o quarto, saltitante por culpa do frio. Praguejou. De todas as cidades quentes e cheias de praias nas quais ele adoraria tomar um banho frio tinha logo que morar em Berlim?

Esfregou a toalha com força pelo cabelo loiro deixando-o sensualmente arrepiado. Enfiou a primeira cueca que viu e seguidamente as calças. A toalha marrom desbotada foi jogada na cama de qualquer jeito enquanto cheirava seu moletom. Fedia a sexo, drogas e bebidas. Tinha o mesmo cheiro da sua vida. Suspirou. Iria lavá-lo depois. Enfiou pela cabeça uma blusa de mangas compridas e um casaco. Não era tão confortável como o seu outro, mas pelo menos estava limpo e novo. Tirou uma remela do olho enquanto calçava os sapatos e levava um chiclete a boca. Merda! Onde estavam as chaves? Ah, não importava. Não era como se algum ladrão entrasse ali teria realmente algo para roubar além das suas contas, o que de fato ele agradeceria. A escadaria do seu prédio o irritava de tão longa e só de pensar no frio que devia estar fazendo lá fora sentia seus pelos se arrepiarem. E não foi nada menos do que o esperado. Não estava apenas frio, o tempo estava simplesmente congelante.

Mal deu seus primeiros passos quando uma voz lhe chamou. Apertou os olhos com força e tentou esconder o rosto de desgosto. Obviamente sabia quem era, e mentiria se falasse que não gostava do rapaz, ele era provavelmente um dos únicos clientes que gostava, mas esperava que tivesse um tempo até chegar à estação zoo.

-Hey, Sai! – Cumprimentou-o de volta enquanto se virava para o carro que tanto conhecia de outras.

-Acredita que eu estava indo te ver agora? – Um sorriso fraco contornou a boca do moreno e Naruto se sentiu culpado. Sabia que Sai gostava dele. Não só do seu corpo ou de como transava. Gostava da sua personalidade e jeito. E sabia mais ainda que o mesmo tinha problemas constantes com as emoções e que obviamente ainda não reparara que estava apaixonado. Resolveu evitar grosserias.

-Que coincidência! – Abriu a porta do carro e acomodou-se no banco de couro que ainda cheirava a carro novo, sentiu seu estômago revirar-se. Odiava esse cheiro. O carro deu a partida desaparecendo na esquina.

-x-

-Você não entende? Precisamos dele aqui de qualquer forma! – Orochimaru berrava com a secretária de Sasuke que já estava prestes a desmaiar pelo nervosismo. – Ligue para ele mais uma vez!

-O s-sr. Sasuke não irá atender... – Levantava as mãos na frente do rosto, como se protegendo. Céus! Aquele homem estava fora de si. – Está caindo direto na caixa postal, deve estar sem bateria.

-Você é incompetente ou o que? Não sabe obedecer as ordens dos seus superiores? Eu mandei ligar para ele agora! – Deu um soco na mesa na qual dividia o espaço entre ele e Hinata.

-Para de gritar que nem uma égua no cio. Eu estou aqui. – Aquela voz grossa lotada de ironia e xingamentos parecia mais músicas divinas aos ouvidos de Orochimaru.

-SASUKE-SAN! – Seguiu o mais baixo como um cachorrinho segue seu dono. – Eu estava lhe esperando. Mas seu celular deve estar sem bateria...

-Não estava. Eu apenas desliguei para não ter que atender ligações de trabalho. – Tirou o aparelho do bolso com a lembrança do advogado, ligando o mesmo enquanto se jogava na cadeira da sua sala. – O que é tão importante que fez com que você quase assassinasse minha secretária?

-Hiruzen vai fechar um contrato com a marinha.

-O QUE? – Imaginou que aquele grito que seu chefe acabara de dar provavelmente fora ouvido pelo homem que se encontrava em cima da muralha da china. – Como ele vai fechar um contrato se ele não possui mais nada?

-Bom, parece que a marinha possui algum tipo de interesse especial nos navios de Hiruzen e que está disposta a gastar mais do que devia ao fazer contrato com uma empresa falida. – Orochimaru sentou-se no pequeno sofá de couro servindo-se de uma das balas de café postas sobre a mesa.

-Ora, vamos cortar as verbas então! – Era isso! Fácil e simples. Um plano sem erros.

-Não adianta, já disse. A marinha está disposta a cobrir a verba também. Estamos ferrados e temos que encarar isso.

É, estavam ferrados e não queria nem ao menos pensar naquilo, mas droga! Era seu trabalho. Queixou-se baixinho olhando para seus sapatos franzindo a testa. Seus dedos finos escorregaram pelos cabelos negros, coçando-os. Estalou a língua pegando o telefone apertando três dígitos.

-Hinata! Ligue pro Kabuto e Suigetsu e chame-os pra uma reunião urgente. – Bateu o fone no gancho com força, sem medo de quebra-lo. Seus cotovelos repousaram-se a mesa com as mãos entrelaçadas e queixo apoiado nas mesmas. Os olhos estavam para um papel em branco. – Já pode ir, Orochimaru. Quando começar qualquer coisa, eu te aviso.

Não ousou discordar, apenas virou-se de costas e saiu pela porta, desejando uma boa tarde para a secretária de seu chefe.

Sasuke coçou a testa. Precisava de um café. Não, melhor. Precisava de sua droga.

-x-

-Arranjou um motel longe demais dessa vez. – As palavras que tinham a intenção de ser apenas um pensamento na cabeça do loiro tiraram Sai dos seus devaneios. E era verdade. Logo Naruto que estava tão acostumado a andar por Berlim e conhecer até as pequenas ruelas mesmo no escuro não sabia onde estava.

-Não estamos indo para um motel. Vamos para a minha casa. – O ronco do motor do carro fora a única coisa a ser ouvida depois de tal confissão. Começou a sentir-se enjoado. Era sempre assim em viagens longas, principalmente quando ainda prevalecia o cheiro de carro novo, mesmo que o mesmo não fosse.

-Estamos cheg-

-Chegamos! – Era um prédio não muito grande, antigo em um bairro não muito chique, o que impressionou Naruto, já que sabia que o moreno tinha dinheiro o suficiente para morar em lugares melhores. Mas obviamente resolveu deixar pra lá. Por enquanto.

Deixou o carro parado em frente ao prédio mesmo, passando a frente e abrindo a porta de ferro do lugar com um sorrisinho no rosto segurando para que o menos passasse.

-Que cavalheirismo, estou impressionado! – Brincou fazendo o mais magro soltar um sorriso leve. Era sempre isso. Nunca ria. Suspirou entrando. Não havia porteiro, nem mesmo elevador. Apenas um corredor comprido com uma escada de mármore envelhecido no final.

A subida durou até o terceiro andar, o qual continha apenas dois apartamentos. O de cabelos negros indicou com a cabeça à porta branca de número "301" escrita com um dourado nada brilhante. Destrancou a fechadura para que os dois entrassem. Chutou a madeira para que fechasse e tirou o casaco, que foi parar no sofá. Segurou a nuca do menor, aproximando os rostos hesitando ao beijar-lhe a boca. As roupas aos poucos foram sendo tiradas e jogadas em algum lugar do chão no qual, o próprio Naruto se encontrava agora, com Sai ajoelhando-se sobre si. Tão bruto rápido e seco. Talvez fosse por pessoas apressadas que achava que tinha que ir direto ao sexo.

_-Tempo é algo realmente importante para você, não é? – Deu um sorrisinho irônico, abrindo a garrafa de vinho e lentamente depositando o liquido em duas taças._

Lembrou-se das palavras de Sasuke e quase riu internamente. A boca do outro corria pelo seu corpo nu. Os mamilos eram acariciados pela língua ágil de Sai enquanto com as mãos, davam estímulo para o de pele morena. Suspirou, mas não de prazer. Seria muito mais fácil se fosse mulher, assim poderia facilmente fingir não só excitação como orgasmos também. Deus sabe o quanto ele se esforçava para imaginar as mais pervertidas coisas em sua cabeça para que ao menos ficasse duro. O problema era quando tinha clientes que gostavam que Naruto chegasse ao orgasmo. Imaginava que talvez fossem por se sentirem bons no que estavam fazendo. Não soube explicar quando ou como apareceu um lubrificante ali, mas estava sentindo em sua entrada os dedos de Sai espalhando o líquido para logo depois vir a invasão. Era sempre desconfortável. Nunca perguntavam se estava preparado ou não. Os movimentos de idas e vindas faziam-no sentir ardido. Foram vários minutos de gemidos forçados e trocas de posições até que Sai finalmente chegou ao seu limite. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo moreno não ser um dos que queriam se sentir poderosos e gostosos.

Levantou-se já puxando a cueca e a calça enquanto sorria para o outro que inesperadamente puxou sua mão, fazendo-o sentar-se a sua frente.

-Fique aqui um pouco. Queria conversar. – Ora essa! Não é possível. Deve ter virado mania dos seus clientes pedirem para que ele ficasse após sexo. Gostaria disso se não precisasse tanto de dinheiro.

Suspirou.

-Sobre o que quer conversar?

-Eu, você... Nós.

* * *

Primeiramente já quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada. Mas foi porque eu tava em prova. De qualquer forma, to postando um dia mais cedo e talvez irei postar mais um capítulo hoje ou amanhã. Enfim, recados:

LINK DO TUMBLR DE FOTOS: sasunaru-fanfic . tumblr . com É SÓ TIRAR OS ESPAÇOS.

**GENTE, PRA QUEM NÃO TEM CONTA NO , E QUER DEIXAR UM COMENTÁRIO OU UMA OPINIÃO SOBRE A FANFIC, PODE DEIXAR UM COMENTÁRIO NA ASK, QUE É UM LINK QUE TÁ DEBAIXO DA FOTO. NÃO PRECISA TER CONTA NO TUMBLR PRA MANDAR E VAI ME DEIXAR MUITO FELIZ SABER QUEM ACOMPANHA POR FORA *-* **

E geeeeeeeente, me sigam no twitter que eu vou seguir de volta também :D tem no tumblr, mas coloco aqui: natemmerich

só isso. Até quinta, beijosssssssssssssssssssssss ssss!

* * *

**Hayde Winchester**

_Seja muito bem-vinda e eu espero que goste bastante da fic, pois estou adorando escrevê-la hehe Bom, o Sai ser rápido é estranho mesmo, mas é normal já que ele está pagando por hora.. Imagino que seja mais ou menos assim quando se contrata um(a) prostituto(a) hahahaha _

_Fico feliz que esteja curiosa, estou louca pra postar o porque de acontecer isso, mas tenho que me segurar hahahaha e os caps não são muito grandes porque eu quase não tenho tempo de escrever :/ É até muito difícil postar toda semana. Mas tentarei aumentar um pouquinho :D_

**Betinha22**

****_O seu comentário foi no cap 5, mas vou responder por aqui caso não tenha problema ))= Obrigada por estar lendo e acompanhando não só por aqui, mas pelo tumblr também. Fico muuuito alegre que você esteja gostando e tentarei postar capítulos maiores *-*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Acho que eu não entendi. – Foi algo mais parecido com um sussurro do que qualquer outra coisa. O olhar de Sai grudava com o seu, impedindo-o de desviar a atenção nos grandes orbes negros.

-Sabe, acho que você já percebeu o que eu estou querendo dizer. – As mãos pálidas procuraram as bronzeadas que recuaram. – Não preciso lhe dar explicações que são do seu conhecimento. Então irei direto pra proposta.

Pareceram passar horas desde que a última palavra fora pronunciada. Seu coração batia rápido, não de alegria, mas de nervosismo.

-Larga. – Larga? Que tipo de proposta era aquela? Franziu o cenho, coçando a nuca.

-O que?

-Tudo. – Mais uma vez apenas uma palavra sem sentido. Podia perceber o nervosismo saindo por cada poro da pele do moreno e misturando-se um pouco com o seu próprio. – Larga tudo e fica comigo.

Notou que nenhuma força natural ou humana na terra seria capaz de manter seus olhos ainda grudados nos de Sai. O chão parecia mais interessante e as marcas das madeiras começavam a tomar formas. Mas que merda era aquela?

-Tá louco? – A pergunta veio do menor, pronunciada como um murmúrio. – Eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo que construí até agora e fugir com um cliente.

-É isso o que eu sou para você? – Não importava o grau de importância da conversa. O rosto do pálido não mudava. Nem um franzir de testa, um roçar de lábios ou uma veia saltada. Sempre seco. – Um cliente?

O ar pesado parecia criar uma pressão anormal sobre si. Naruto não respondeu, encarando a pergunta como retórica.

-Me responda. – A voz se elevou um pouco, quase imperceptivelmente.

-Sai. Não confunda as coisas. Nunca passamos disso. – E pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, viu os olhos do maior se arregalarem e uma expressão de dor tomar conta de sua face. Mas isso, claro, não passou de milésimos de segundos até que voltasse ao que era antes. Fria. Nula.

-Entendo. – Com um sorriso falso, sacou de sua carteira uma nota de cem reais, entregando ao loiro. – Bom, tenho que trabalhar. Imagino que saiba onde fica a saída.

Naruto não tentou se desculpar ou confortar o mais velho. Apenas enfiou a grana no bolso da calça jeans e com o olhar fixo no chão, partiu.

Mal a porta foi fechada que finas lágrimas começaram a sair do rosto do moreno. O sorriso continuava ali para que não caísse totalmente na humilhação de chorar. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por estar naquele estado. Primeira vez que chorara depois de anos e justamente pelo motivo de estar apaixonado por um prostituto. Realmente, havia se superado.

Dobrou suas roupas e cuidadosamente, em formato de uma pequena pilha, depositou-as no chão. O notebook em cima da mesa foi alcançado. Naruto não importava mais. Não naquele momento, ao menos. Tinha que trabalhar.

-x-

-Sasuke-kun? – A voz fina vinha de fora da sala, por trás da grande e pesada porta de madeira de cerejeira. – Já são 20h. Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa ou eu já posso ir embora?

-Pode ir, Hinata. Obrigada pelo seu trabalho hoje. – Conseguiu imaginar o rosto da menina ficando corado com o elogio, como sempre ficava quando recebia qualquer comentário positivo.

Hinata era uma boa garota. Tinha certeza até, muito melhor do que Sakura. Mas simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar chamando-a para um encontro. Mesmo não parecendo, a Hyuuga era sua melhor amiga, até mesmo fora do escritório. Tantas noites que passara acordado com ela no telefone logo após uma briga com a rosada. Talvez fosse por isso que existia uma barreira gigantesca para que ele conseguisse ultrapassar de amizade para outra coisa. Barreira essa, que o moreno pretendia manter intacta.

O andar inteiro ficou silencioso depois que ela foi embora. Voltou sua atenção para o trabalho e se surpreendeu ao notar que faltavam apenas dois contratos para ler e serem assinados. Sorriu.

O trabalho havia sido promissor hoje. Espreguiçou-se, levantando. Arrumou as folhas no canto da mesa e saiu do escritório, certificando-se ter trancado a porta.

Juugo não tardou ligar a limusine assim que viu seu chefe saindo do prédio enorme.

-Sasuke-san, boa noite! O destino é o hotel, suponho. – Cumprimentou quando o mesmo entrou no veículo, fechando a porta com delicadeza. As pernas foram cruzadas de forma masculina, fazendo o atrito das calças chiques emitirem um barulho baixíssimo.

-Boa noite, Juugo. Correto, mas quero que pegue pelo caminho da estação zoo.

-Pela central? – O carro pôs-se em movimento com os faróis – Vai trabalhar mais, Sasuke-san?

-Apenas um pequeno passeio para ver um amigo. – Sorriu de canto, apoiando a cabeça na janela, olhando os prédios passarem como borrões. – Vai chover.

Não demorou nem dez minutos para avistar a plataforma do dia anterior. Garotas de um lado com mini saias e tops com seus saltos de 15cm. E do outro, rapazes em sua maioria novos, balançando os cabelos e lançando charme para os que passavam por ali a procura de diversão.

Estreitou os olhos para melhorar a visão. Reconheceu de longe a cabeleira loira caminhando uns seis metros de distância do seu carro. Observou sem se manifestar o garoto apoiar seu antebraço na janela do automóvel preto mal estacionado na calçada. Com um sorriso, entrou no mesmo que não prolongou sua estadia ali e acelerou, cantando pneus.

-Sasuke-san? – Juugo se inclinava para trás para olhar seu rosto. Sorriu educadamente

-Podemos seguir para o hotel agora, Juugo. Não achei quem eu estava procurando.

-x-

Agradeceu pela carona que o homem lhe dera e subiu as escadas do seu prédio. Sentia seus poros se abrindo para, aos poucos gotículas de suor caírem da sua testa. Nunca lhe pareceu haver tantos degraus como agora. A porta velha do seu apartamento praticamente brilhou diante dos seus olhos. Entrou com brutalidade no cômodo pequeno catando em cada gaveta o que procurava.

Não tardou preparar a droga assim que e a encontrou. Suspirou levemente mais aliviado. Poderia finalmente relaxar. Jogou seu peso inteiro no sofá sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar pela sensação de conforto vir quando estava tão nervoso. Era agora.

Posicionou a agulha na veia e fechando os olhos, sentiu tudo sumir.

x

_Já fazia mais de 3 horas que a chuva começara e até agora, não havia diminuído nem um pouco. A temperatura fria de Berlim parecia mais baixa agora que ventava tanto. Principalmente se você estivesse sentado no meio da calçada, sem agasalho e com roupas molhadas. Encostou a testa nos joelhos, escondendo seu rosto. As lágrimas eram as únicas coisas mais aquecidas em Naruto. Mais até que seu coração. Na verdade, não duvidava que até sua mão já roxa pelo frio estivesse mais quente que seu coração. Sentia saudades de casa. Sentia saudades do macarrão, do Nescau que tomava na cama, de pular no riacho nos dias quentes, dos seus pais... dos seus pais. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto soltava um pequeno soluço não contido. Gostaria de saber como seu pai estava. Queria saber se ainda o amava como antes. Quando sua mãe ainda era viva. Trincou os dentes. Era mais do que triste e cortante imaginar que nunca mais a veria. Nunca mais teria sua ajuda quando se machucasse ou se perdesse. Nunca mais sentiria seus abraços ou qualquer outra demonstração de afeto._

_As pequenas mãos se apertaram. Estava com tanto medo. Tão sozinho._

_-Mamãe, me ajude. Por favor, mamãe. – A voz infantil e chorona murmurava. Sozinha. Um relâmpago barulhento veio como resposta iluminando um garoto que, de alguma forma desconhecida, encontrava-se a sua frente. Não sabia de onde veio ou quanto tempo estava ali. Mas estava. Os olhos castanhos avaliando cada parte do mais novo. De suas roupas rasgadas até sua pele molhada. Sua pele era lisa e de uma coloração estranha. Marfim. Um claro e delicado marfim. Era bem mais alto e mais velho que ele, mas não eram essas suas características mais marcantes. E sim, o cabelo. Tão vermelhos e tão rebeldes, faziam lembrar um enorme e poderoso cavalo de fogo no qual aparecia em histórias que costumava ler antes de dormir. E a cada movimento que o mesmo fazia por culpa do vento, parecia uma galopada do gigantesco cavalo. Um vermelho tão forte e chamativo quanto o de sua mãe. _

_-Sou Sasori. – A voz era calma e doce. Mais parecia uma leve sinfonia que entrava por seus ouvidos. – Qual o seu nome?_

_-Naruto. – Envergonhou-se da sua própria voz, tão arranhada e estridente comparada com a dele. _

_-Está perdido? – Em confirmação ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, abraçando as pernas mais uma vez. O calor de um casaco aqueceu suas costas. Olhou para cima. O menino havia colocado sobre seu pequeno corpo um casaco marrom escuro que emanava calor não só pelo tecido, mas também pela cor. A mão tão clara quanto o resto do corpo, foi estendida em sua direção. – Venha. Vai acabar pegando um resfriado._

_Sorriu_

_-Obrigado. – Não agradecia apenas ao ruivo. Agradecia também a sua mãe, que sabia ter sido a responsável pela vinda do seu "salvador". Agradeceu pelo amor e preocupação que só uma mãe é capaz de dar, mesmo depois da morte da mesma. – Muito obrigado._

_X_

O relógio apitava 1h da manhã. Coçou seus olhos, espreguiçando-se. Estava cansado e seu pescoço doía pela posição na qual ficara. Arrastou-se até o quarto e sem trocar de roupa, deitou na cama, fechando os orbes azuis que liberavam uma pequena lágrima que lhe escorria pelo nariz.

-Boa noite, mamãe.

-x-

_-Achei que tivesse pedido para não me ligar mais._

-Não liguei pelo prazer de falar com você. – Ouviu o outro lado da linha ficando mudo por um tempo. Sabia que Sakura havia aceitado aquilo como um fora e nesse momento, devia estar sem graça. – Quero saber onde deixou minhas chaves.

_-Um bruto como sempre. Dentro do vaso de plantas, Aquele grande, perto do portão. Vem pra casa?_

-Estou pensando em fazer uma pequena visita a cidade no final de semana. Mas nada que você precise ficar sabendo. – Desligou o celular, tacando-o em algum canto da casa. Sabia que Sakura não ficaria chateada com o tom rude que ele usou. Ela já estava acostumada a isso, faz tempo.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Eram 3h da manhã e seu pênis pulsava. Não sabia o motivo certo para isso, mas estava com um puta tesão. Arrancou a calça e a cueca, não se dando o trabalho de tirar a blusa. Começou com alguns movimentos de vai-e-vem, até começar a acelerar. Botou dois dedos na boca, chupando-os enquanto gemia de olhos fechados. Lembrou-se da sensação do pênis do loiro entrando em seu orifício na noite anterior, e sem conseguir conter o impulso, enfiou os longos dedos no ânus, seguindo o mesmo ritmo da marturbação até que junto com um suspiro mais alto, gozou.

Seus olhos finalmente começaram a pesar, e mesmo um pouco sujo, cobriu-se e dormiu, meio-realizado.

* * *

É, eu demorei UM POUQUINHO mais pra postar dessa vez. Mas é porque vocês não em IDEIA de como minha escola é puxada. Pra vocês terem uma noção, ela tem 50% de entrada em qualquer faculdade de medicina no RJ. Então, eu não tenho tanto tempo livre. Mas adoro essa fic e tento postar nela ao máximo )= Sem contar que faço trabalho voluntário em um abrigo de animais, então, reduz mais ainda. Enfim,

Espero reviews pra me animar e ter mais força de vontade de postar hehehehe

** .com** só tirar os espaços e os parênteses. TUMBLR DE FOTOS DA FANFIC!

até a próxima postagem s2s2s2s2s2


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Oito. Era o número que marcava no termômetro elétrico da cidade. 8°C. Não estava muito frio comparado com o inverno normal que passava na Alemanha. Estava até aceitável, para quem estava acostumado, obviamente.

Mas sabia que logo a temperatura cairia ainda mais, quando ao final do por do Sol, viesse a noite repleta de ventos congelante. Naruto chutou uma lata de coca-cola amassada no chão, quase acertando no pé de um velho barrigudo, no qual lançou um olhar feio para o loirinho. Praguejou baixinho. O movimento estava absurdamente parado naquele final de tarde, o que era incomum já que estava na hora dos trabalhadores irem para "casa". Melhor dizendo, velhos sem capacidade para achar companhia durante a noite ou homens casados que já haviam cansado dos prazeres que suas mulheres já não eram capazes de proporcionar. E droga, como estava com fome!

Uma buzina aguda soou e todos olharam para o comprido carro aparecendo na rua com cara de assustados. Totalmente compreensível. Afinal, limusines não passavam todos os dias por ali, nem paravam, ou abaixavam o vidro. E muito menos descia um cara lindo do banco de trás chamando por Naruto. Claro que espantaria a todos.

-Pensei em fazer uma visitinha. – Sasuke dava seu famoso sorriso de lado enquanto apoiava o longo braço na porta. O loiro sorriu caminhando com passos longos até o maior que lhe roubou um selinho. Enrugou o nariz, fechando um dos olhos.

-Coé, Naruto! – A voz de Kankuro chegou até seus ouvidos em um grito escandaloso. – Virou brinquedinho de mauricinho de berço de ouro.

Olhou para trás, sem realmente o encarar, o que não impediu o moreno de fazê-lo por si. Teve o prazer de observar pela primeira vez a reação daqueles que recebem o olhar assassino de Sasuke. Riu bem baixinho, vendo os olhos do "amigo" esbugalharem e lentamente abaixando a cabeça, em uma pose de submissão. Bem feito.

Não é que não gostasse de Kankuro. Até achava-o simpático. Mas esse é melhor amigo do Gaara desde que eram bem pequenos. E vê-lo entrando no meio dessa amizade foi demais para a cabeça dele. Logo no primeiro dia brigara com ele e de implicância, roubou todos os seus clientes. O que obviamente, aumentou a rivalidade entre os dois, agora, não mais apenas por Gaara.

Entrou na limusine, seguido pelo outro. O ar-condicionado estava ligado e lutava com seu próprio corpo para impedir seu queixo bater. Já bastavam todos os pelos arrepiados. Perguntou-se se Sasuke com aquela fina blusa de linho não sentia tanto frio quanto ele e era orgulhoso demais para desligar. Provavelmente travando uma batalha com si mesmo.

-Espero que goste de comida japenesa.

-Depois de passar duas semanas comendo pão de forma com presunto, qualquer outra comida é boa.

O moreno sorriu sem realmente achar graça. Tirou da maleta aos seus pés uma muda de roupas, na qual foi estendida para o loiro.

-Se vista. – O menor não precisou perguntar para obter uma explicação. Imaginou que seu rosto denunciava sua confusão. – O restaurante é caro.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Claro. Os restaurantes chiques que Sasuke era acostumado a frequentar não deviam estar acostumados a receber pessoas vestidas de forma que se encontrava.

-Aqui?

-Juugo não pode enxergar nada do que se passa aqui atrás. Sem contar – Seus olhos varreram o corpo do loiro tapado pelo casaco moletom bruto e preto. – Que eu já vi tudo aí de baixo.

Corou, puxando a muda de roupas para si.

-Não olhe – murmurou fazendo o moreno sorri de lado. "Adorável" Sasuke não pode evitar o pensamento.

As mãos morenas foram até a barra da sua camisa, puxando-a para cima. Mal teve tempo para passar a blusa pela sua cabeça que sentiu os lábios e língua do maior em seu mamilo e sua mão fria em sua barriga.

-S...Sasuke! – Terminou de arrancar sua blusa. A temperatura atingiu-lhe em cheio. – Estamos em um carro. EM MOVIMENTO!

Os lábios pálidos deixaram a pele morena. Alcançou um pequeno aparelho colado no carro com os dedos compridos.

-Juugo, encosta o carro. – O motorista não tardou em cumprir a ordem, sem receber um "obrigado". Não que não estivesse acostumado. – Pronto

-Ora, o problema é estarmos na rua! – A frase do loiro fora ignorada. Com rapidez e brutalidade, abaixou o próprio zíper tirando o pênis semiereto para fora.

-Chupa – A palavra veio de Sasuke que se encontrava em pé, encurvado para frente por culpa da altura do teto da limusine.

Naruto suspirou. Essa era a pior parte do seu trabalho. Além de se humilhar, tinha que fazer aquilo na hora desejada pelos outros. Nenhum nunca se importava se o menor queria ou não. Mas não podia reclamar. Afinal, era seu trabalho. Recebia dinheiro para transar, e não prazer.

Antes que pudesse tocar no membro do moreno, o mesmo escondeu-o na cueca, fechando a calça logo após.

-O que houve? – Estranhou a atitude do companheiros.

-Você não está afim. Então não irei te obrigar. – O interfone fora tocado pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos – Pode prosseguir, Juugo.

-Não, Sasuke! Eu faço. – Tentou alcançar o cós da calça, levando um tapa nas mãos.

-Já disse que não!

-Mas é o meu trabalho! Tenho que fazer o que você quer. – Não sabia o porquê, e nem queria saber. Mas aquela frase o irritou mais do que o natural.

-Então faça! Quero que fique calado e se vista logo! - Estava acostumado a levar patadas e grosserias dos clientes. Mas ouvir isso da boca de Sasuke machucava mais. Talvez pelo fato de que desde o primeiro minuto, o maior lhe pareceu superior a qualquer outro dos seus clientes. Sempre tão serio, expirando poder por cada poro do seu corpo.

A limusine estacionou em uma rua movimentada em menos de dez minutos depois da discussão. Sasuke e Naruto, agora devidamente vestido, andaram para a entrada que dava início a uma fila gigantesco.

Engoliu em seco só de imaginar ter que encarar horas ali em pé apenas para comer.

-Anda Naruto! – O moreno já se encontrava parado em pé ao lado do segurança que, por sua vez, levantava uma pequena corda preta, autorizando-lhe passagem. – Vai ficar aí até quando?

Em passos rápidos alcançou o maior. Ora, como ele iria saber que Sasuke era um tremendo furador de fila? E bem cara de pau, diga-se de passagem.

-E a fila?

-Nunca fico em filas, dobe. – Não pode conter o rolamento dos olhos.

Foram encaminhados para uma mesa redonda, bem no canto, perto da janela panorâmica, onde se podia ver um famoso jardim japonês. O pedido foi feito rapidamente, mas não fora com a mesma velocidade que chegara.

-Mas que merda, a comida é crua. Porque está demorando tanto? – Trinta minutos haviam se passado e nada do garçom entregar os pratos.

-Nee, Sasuke. – Começou

-Hm

-Por que eu? – Soltou a pergunta antes que pudesse se arrepender. Na verdade, desde que o moreno apareceu com o carro preto chamativo na estação levando-o para jantar que esse pensamento rodara por sua cabeça. Parecia pouco provável não ter mais nenhuma companhia para o maior além dele. – Quer dizer, devem ter milhões de mulheres se matando para estar onde eu estou agora.

O Uchiha roçou os lábios, estalando a língua. Um pequeno "tsc" saiu pela sua boca em um sinal de irritação. Que pergunta repentina.

-Não quero me apaixonar. – Os orbes azuis demonstraram dúvida. – Se eu saísse com uma mulher, ou um homem qualquer, poderia me apaixonar. E isso, nesse momento, seria a pior coisa para mim. Por isso decidi contratar um profissional.

Não teve tempo nem de pensar em abrir a boca para responder, uma voz rouca e arrastada veio por de trás dele.

-Sasuke! – O moreno evitou olhar. Sabia quem era, e talvez esse fosse o principal motivo para não encarar o homem pálido e de madeixas compridas a sua frente. – Não sabia que estava aqui!

-Orochimaru. – Aquele seria todo o cumprimento que o advogado receberia naquele dia.

-Nem te vi saindo do trabalho. Não imaginei que viria para cá de qualquer forma. – Naruto abaixou as mãos, fazendo os olhos do branquelo focarem em si, notando sua presença.

Sentiu vontade de lamber os lábios. O loiro a sua frente era simplesmente... Maravilhoso. Era certo que estava na Alemanha e que encontrar homens de cabelos e olhos claros era estupidamente normal, mas de normal aquele garoto não tinha nada. O corpo obviamente forte mexia-se desconfortável pela observação exagerada do mais velho.

-Prefere tirar uma foto, Orochimaru? Terá mais tempo para observar em casa. – A frase seca veio acompanhada do olhar mortal que pela segunda vez fora lançado naquela noite, e também pela segunda vez, viu a reação ao mesmo. Os olhos amarelos fitaram o chão enquanto abaixava a cabeça, encolhendo quase imperceptivelmente o corpo. Um cachorro encurralado. Então era esse o poder de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sou Naruto. – Resolveu quebrar a situação tensa que se instalou ali. – Orochimaru, não é?

Esticou-lhe a mão, em um cumprimento caloroso. As mãos frias e escorregadias agarraram as suas próprias, e sentiu um nervoso subir-lhe a espinha. Sua pele era como de uma cobra.

-Exatamente. – Puxou uma cadeira, mais próxima ao loiro – Importa-se?

A resposta foi negativa, arrancando um sorriso do advogado.

-Então, no que você trabalha?

Merda. Merda, merda. Mil vezes merda. Como iria falar agora que era prostituto e que vendia o próprio corpo. Vendia... Era isso!

-Vendas!

-Do que exatamente? – Sentiu vontade de xinga-lo. Mas que droga de cara curioso! Por que não pedia seu CPF logo? Seria mais rápido.

-Cala a boca. Sua voz me irrita. – Pensou em agradecer a Sasuke depois dessa cortada. Obviamente tudo que estava precisando no momento.

-C-claro, Sasuke-kun. Mas então, falando em vendas, temos alguns problemas na empresa e –

-Naruto, se me der licença, eu vou ao toalete. – E pela segunda vez naquela noite o moreno cortara a fala do mais velho sem dó. Levantou, contornando a mesa e parando ao lado do loiro que, por sua vez, estranhara a atitude. Os orbes azuis encontraram-se com os negros enquanto os amarelos os observava. Abaixou-se, segurando seu queixo e depositando um pequeno beijo nos lábios do menor para depois encarar o funcionário.

E com aquele olhar, percebeu que era indesejado ali. Provavelmente aquele jantar não era apenas uma refeição. Era um encontro! Mas como fora idiota e não percebeu. Ninguém ia ali com apenas uma pessoa, sentava no canto mais afastado e escondido com alguém que era somente um amigo. Sentiu-se incomodado e raivoso. Por que exatamente Sasuke-kun estava saindo com esse garoto quando devia estar prestando atenção nos problemas da empresa. Estalou a língua.

-Então, Naruto-kun. – Começou, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira enquanto esticava as longas pernas. – Estão juntos?

-Como?

-Você e o Sasuke-san. Estão juntos? – Corou. Como responderia isso se nem ao menos ele sabia a resposta? Se dissesse que sim, o moreno certamente negaria, se dissesse que não, o delicado beijo que trocaram não teria feito sentido.

-Ah, é complicado. – Resolveu responder apenas. – Por quê?

Não pode evitar perguntar, se arrependendo alguns milésimos de segundos depois.

-Nada demais. É só que, Sasuke-kun deveria se concentrar mais nos problemas da empresa ao invés de sair em encontros por aí. – O menor coçou a nuca, incomodado.

-Que tipo de problemas? – Fora uma frase inocente, mas vista por outra forma pelo advogado que arregalou os olhos para o nado. Qualquer homem de caráter saberia que não é certo perguntar que tipo de problemas uma grande empresa está passando enquanto saía com ninguém mais do que o dono da mesma. Seria ele algum tipo de espião de alguma concorrente que estava brincando com os sentimentos do seu chefe para obter informações?

-Nenhuma que seja do seu interesse, Naruto-kun. – Estranhou a resposta seca, mas resolveu não retrucar, apenas abaixando a cabeça.

-Orochimaru, ainda está aí? – Sasuke aparecera como um nada, já puxando a cadeira pesada para poder sentar. – Achei que havia entendido meu convite silencioso para ir embora.

Sasuke-san, sutil como sempre.

-Na verdade, eu já estou de saída mesmo. Sasuke-san – Levantou estendendo a mão para seu chefe que a apertou e logo depois olhou de cima para Naruto. – Naruto.

O loiro mexeu a cabeça, em uma forma envergonhada de dizer tchau.

Encaminhou-se para o grupo de amigos no qual se encontrava antes para apenas pegar sua maleta e ir embora sem dizer nada para ninguém. Mas que droga de loiro filho da puta! Tinha quase certeza... Não! Quase não. Tinha certeza absoluta que aquele moleque insolente trabalhava para empresas concorrentes. Às vezes até para o próprio Hiruzen. Já estava mais do que certo. Ele tinha a obrigação de proteger seu adorado Sasuke-kun. Iria tirar o loiro da reta de qualquer forma.

* * *

_Confesso que estou realmente decepcionada com o número de comentários no capítulo anterior. Poxa, gente. Tudo bem que eu atraso um pouco, mas sempre posto toda semana, ou coloco dois capítulos. É bem chato você escrevem sem incentivo nenhum. Esse capítulo demorou tanto a sair por causa disso. Tá pronto desde quarta, mas eu estava vendo se alguma alma comentava. To muito chateada, sério mesmo. Enfim, mais um capítulo e o link do tumblr da fanfic._

_sasunaru-fanfic . tumblr . com_

_Até o próximo capítulo. Bj. _


	9. Chapter 9

Eu demorei mais uma vez, mas é por causa dos testes, né! Daqui a pouco vai vir a recuperação então vai ter essa demora até as férias. Enfim, não esqueçam de ver o tumblr de fotos que vai estar debaixo do capítulo. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

-O que exatamente foi isso? – Seu olhar ainda se encontrava nas portas grandes e aparentemente pesadas do restaurante.

-Sabe, Orochimaru é de fato um bom advogado – suspirou – Mas é um pouco cansativo todo esse cuidado e obcessão que ele tem por mim. Já tive sérios problemas com ele quando-

-Com licença, senhor. – Um homem alto e magérrimo apareceu colocando delicadamente a comida na mesa. – Sinto muito pela demora.

Serviu os dois do vinho mais caro do restaurante e pedindo licença, foi embora. Molhou um pedaço de salmão no molho shoyo e levou a boca. Sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem com o sabor delicioso. Fazia tanto tempo que não comia comida japonesa que havia até esquecido o quão bom era. Fechou os olhos para degustar melhor e quando os abriu deparou-se com Naruto o encarando, como se esperasse algo.

-Continue. – O loiro se pronunciou percebendo que o Uchiha continuaria calado.

-O que?

-O que estava falando, oras! – Desde sempre fora um garoto curioso e uma das coisas que mais odiava no mundo, era que parassem de falar no meio de uma história não concluída.

-Ah! Já esqueci o que estava a dizer. – Bufou indelicadamente. Era exatamente ESSE tipo de coisa que lhe dava nos nervos.

O jantar passou calmo. Sem muita conversa por parte dos dois. A conta não tardou a ser paga. E já do lado de fora do restaurante, o vendo frio alcançou sua pele e tremelicou. Sasuke envolveu-lhe com seus braços, oferecendo seu calor, o qual foi delicadamente recusado afastando seu corpo do mais velho.

Uma coisa era o moreno lhe pagar um jantar e terem intimidades nas horas de sexo, outra bem diferente, era cultivarem um laço de carinho. Naruto não estava à procura de um namorado, e sim de dinheiro. Não gostava de ter nem amizade com seus clientes. O que menos queria no momento era se apegar, então não poderia deixar Sasuke tentar se aproximar dessa forma de si.

O Uchiha reparou o desconforto do loiro e se afastou, resolvendo deixar desse jeito, sem ao menos perguntar. Caminharam até a limusine dando um aceno de cabeça para Juugo enquanto abria a porta para Naruto que entrara rapidamente, acomodando-se no canto esquerdo do carro.

-Pode me deixar na estação zoo? – Falou cabisbaixo e envergonhado. Juugo sorriu sentindo pena do menor. Mas a voz do seu chefe lhe tirou a atenção.

-Para o hotel, por favor, Juugo! – Lançou a ordem com um tom não tão frio como o habitual. O carro colocou-se em movimento e não parou mesmo com os protestos de Naruto, os quais eram totalmente ignorados pelo moreno.

Desistiu de gastar saliva ao perceber que era tarde demais para o carro mudar sua rota e em um gesto infantil atirou-se com força no encosto do banco e com um bico, cruzou os braços. Adorável.

Oras! Isso era pura maldade que Sasuke fazia consigo. Não lhe custaria nada deixa-lo na estação. Total egoísmo! Não era nem ele dirigindo para começar! Mas fazer o que? O carro não lhe pertencia afinal e ele só tinha a agradecer o jantar que ganhara. Bufou.

-O que foi? – Os olhos negros não lhe encaravam

-Sei que você não é obrigado a fazer os favores que te peço, mas achei um pouco de crueldade me fazer ir até o hotel para depois voltar andando para a estação quando estávamos perto e de carro. – Sasuke sorriu de lado, achando um pouco de graça naquilo tudo. Naruto provavelmente nem imaginava o que lhe esperava essa noite.

-É porque você não vai pra estação de jeito nenhum. Vai passar a noite comigo no hotel. – Ele devia estar zoando com a sua cara. Não era possível. Já havia passado a noite anterior em seus aposentos, como iria desperdiçar mais uma noite de trabalho?

-Sem chances! Tenho que trabalhar.

-E você _vai_ estar trabalhando. Te avisei que se não aceitasse a minha proposta iria lhe buscar praticamente todos os dias. – O sorriso irônico não abandonou-lhe a face nem por um segundo, fazendo a irritação do loiro aumentar cada vez mais. – Ainda dá tempo de aceitar.

-Já disse que não.

Suspirou. Não estaria gastando nem um terço da saliva que usara para aquela discussão se aquele garoto não lhe parecesse tão... Apetitoso. Principalmente agora com os lábios úmidos formando um bico infantil e os braços cruzados ressaltando seus músculos. Sentia vontade de agarra-lo naquele momento. Mas teve que se conter. Já teve uma experiência considerada ruim da ultima vez que tentara.

-Pois então... Além do mais, você ganhará muito mais comigo em uma noite do que ficando parado lá.

Isso o loiro teve que concordar. Sasuke era naquele momento, uma espécie de cofrinho extra. Se ele chegasse um pouco mais cedo no trabalho e teria muito mais dinheiro que jamais tivera. Sem contar que era bem menos exaustivo, já que não fazia sexo o tempo todo. E é claro, o mais velho era muito mais atraente do que qualquer outro de seus clientes, até mesmo Sai, o qual considerava o melhor deles.

Resolveu afastar o pensamento do artista por um tempo de sua cabeça. Não queria nem se lembrar da discussão passada que tivera com ele.

-Quando chegarmos, que tal uma picada? – A frase pareceu uma melodia aos ouvidos do menor. Era exatamente isso que precisava. De uma boa picada.

Concordou com a cabeça tentando esconder a ansiedade. A limusine não tardou a parar em frente ao hotel enorme. Preparou-se para aqueles olhares julgadores outra vez, mas se assustou ao reparar que ninguém se importava que estivesse ali, e se olhavam, era de admiração pela sua beleza em conjunta a do maior. Um grupo de adolescentes soltavam risinhos e cochichavam, sorrindo bobas. Naruto lhes lançou um sorriso e deu uma piscadela fazendo as meninas se sobressaltarem e rirem ainda mais sem vergonha. Achou graça daquilo tudo e olhou para Sasuke que revirava os olhos diante da animação do mais jovem.

As portas do elevador se abriram os dois entraram, saindo logo após na cobertura. Os dois se jogaram no sofá assim que entraram no apartamento sem ao menos se preocuparem em tirar o paletó. Sasuke estava cansado. Os problemas da empresa lhe alcançaram como um jato e de repente, se sentiu um caco. Daqueles bem pisados e que não sobrava quase nada. O loiro estava estirado de uma forma totalmente deselegante, botando a cabeça para trás deixando seu pescoço em evidencia. Engoliu a saliva que estava na sua boca, e Sasuke viu seu pomo de adão subir e descer. Inclinou-se um pouco e capturou a pele do mais novo com os lábios, beijando e lambendo seu pescoço. O loiro com um sorriso levou as mãos aos cabelos negros, fazendo carinho. Os beijos foram subindo até se encontrarem com os lábios do companheiro, o beijando com fervor. As línguas dançavam encostando uma nas outras. O loiro começou a massagear seu membro por cima da calça de Sasuke, que por sua vez, retirou a mão do menor dali. Colocou as pernas uma em cada lado do corpo de Naruto o abraçou, forte e carinhosamente encostando a cabeça no ombro largo e escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço, dando o último beijo delicado ali.

-Não sei se quero fazer isso hoje, Naruto. – Começou a dizer. – Mas fique aqui, por favor. Eu pago pela sua companhia. Pago se quiser por cada palavra que você disser, mas não me deixe sozinho agora.

Não sabia por que estava falando isso ou se rebaixando dessa forma. Mas estava sozinho naquele país totalmente diferente do seu e Naruto e Orochimaru eram basicamente seus únicos conhecidos ali. Mesmo que, o primeiro, seu contato havia começado a menos de dois dias, o considerava melhor companhia do que a de seu advogado que obviamente, começaria a falar que precisava trabalhar.

-O que houve? – Naruto perguntou, estranhando toda aquela proximidade e carinho, e relutantemente, acariciou o cabelo do mais velho que se acomodou em cima de si.

-Trabalho... Só estou cansado. – Não sabia dizer por que, mas sentiu seu rosto corar por debaixo das marquinhas em sua bochecha. Talvez porque isso lembrara a cena de quando seu pai, cansado do trabalho, deitava no peito de sua mãe e dormia enquanto a mesma lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos. Não queria parecer marido e mulher com Sasuke, muito menos queria ser a mulher, mas vendo o moreno assim, lembrando-o tanto sua figura paterna, não pode fazer nada, alem de deita-lo junto a si e lhe acariciar as madeixas até que dormisse.

-Eu fico. – Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e fechou os olhos também.

**X**

Já era a nona vez que tentava ligar para aquele desgraçado e o mesmo não o atendia. Filho da puta! Nunca lhe negou um favor, e quando mais precisava, fugia dessa forma.

Orochimaru jogou o celular em cima do sofá do apartamento enquanto socava a parede. Olhou para o relógio. 2h da madrugada. Talvez por isso sua chamada não fosse atendida. Grunhiu. Maldito Danzo, Maldito Naruto. Sua atenção fora voltada para o aparelho que tocava e com esperança, alcançou o mesmo levando direto ao ouvido.

-Até que enfim a donzela resolveu aparecer. – Falou grosseiro.

-Ora não me venha com essas, sua cobra. Você me acorda no meio da madrugada e ainda reclama? O que quer?

-Ainda está trabalhando como detetive? – Caminhava pela sala em círculos enquanto o homem da outra linha demorava a responder por conta do sono.

-Tenho que achar uma forma de pagar minhas contas, né? – Danzo bocejou olhando o relógio. Maldito Orochimaru. Só mesmo um homem inconveniente como ele para acordar alguém a essa hora no meio da semana. – Mas o que você quer.

-Quero que procure alguém pra mim. – O "Hm" do outro lado da linha soou como se pedisse uma continuação. – Uzumaki Naruto.

-Tem certeza que é esse nome que está procurando?

-Absoluta. Por que?

-Já tenho um pedido de procura com esse nome.

* * *

.com


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Puta merda! Agora tinha certeza. Naruto deveria ser algum tipo de procurado tentando extrair alguma informação da empresa do seu adorado Sasuke-kun.

_-Hey, Orochimaru. Não que eu me importe, mas tá tudo bem? _– A voz de Danzo lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Agora mais do que nunca tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Quem pediu pra procurar ele?

_-Isso já é confidencial. – _Danzo era um belo de um filho da puta, isso sim! Mas que droga! Realmente precisava descobrir quem era esse Naruto.

-Então apenas junte as buscas.

-_Olha, não vai esperando muita coisa. Eu já to procurando esse moleque faz quase uns quatro anos e não achei nenhuma pista de onde ele mora. _

_-_Se o problema é acha-lo, eu sei onde ele está. Só preciso que descubra o passado dele.

Danzo ouviu aquilo com um sorriso no rosto.

-_Não vai ser de graça. Amanhã eu te ligo para confirmarmos. Vou dormir. _– E desligou. Orochimaru franziu a testa sem entender ao certo o problema de Danzo e deu de ombros. Não importava. Logo logo iria saber quem era Naruto Uzumaki.

**X**

Em seu quarto Danzo procurava em uns artigos antigos o telefone da mulher e deu um sorriso felino quando achou. E apertando a tecla verde do aparelho telefônico fazendo assim aparecer a palavra "Call" na tela.

_-Alô?_ – A voz feminina soou sonolenta do outro lado da rua.

-Boa noite, senhorita. Achamos o moleque.

-_Onde ele está?! _– Parecia desesperada. Sorriu.

-Berlim. Pegue um avião o mais rápido possível e me ligue quando chegar.

Mais uma vez desligou o telefone e deitou-se para dormir. Finalmente iria vê-lo. Uzumaki Naruto.

**X**

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas forçou abri-los. Alguma coisa pesada rondava seu corpo, e não tardou perceber ser o braço de Naruto. Que merda era aquela? Estava parecendo um uke, e isso era o que ele menos era. Saiu do aperto e se encaminhou até a cozinha. Estava com uma puta vontade de se picar, e sabia que Naruto também. Mas droga! Olhou para o relógio. Eram 2:30 da madrugada. Suspirou. Isso não importava. Aproveitaria o efeito da droga e apagaria até amanhã.

Pegou o pó branco e com a seringa, injetou um pouco de água até dissolver, para depois ser sugada novamente. Apertou para sair um pouco do ar que continha no recipiente e levou até a sala.

-Naruto. – Balançou o corpo do menor. E revirou os olhos quando o mesmo apenas lhe deu um pequeno tapa na mão e virou-se de lado, escondendo o rosto para o sofá. – Naruto!

Os orbes foram se abrindo na mesma lentidão que o loiro levantava. Estava babando? Merda! Esfregou a manga da blusa na boca com a intenção de limpar o pouco de saliva que havia escorrido da sua boca enquanto levantava e desajeitadamente coçava a bunda. Sasuke sentiu vontade de rir. Naruto era sem sombra de dúvidas o oposto das pessoas nas quais estava acostumado a sair. Não pela beleza, já que, era muito mais bonito do que vários com quem já transou. Mas sim pelo jeito. Estava acostumado com pessoas que acordavam já de gel no cabelo e com a roupa passada, e ver o Uzumaki todo amarrotado enquanto se olhava no espelho da sala tentando tirar a cara de sono e limpar sua baba era algo totalmente novo para ele. Mas estava longe de não gostar.

-Vai querer se picar? – Parou de se olhar no espelho ao ouvir a pergunta. Seus olhos continham dúvida e receio. Não que não quisesse. Longe disso! Mas Sasuke não sabia dos seus "apagões" e como iria explicar seu desmaio se nem para si mesmo ele conseguia? Suspirou. Teria que tentar de qualquer forma. Estalou o pescoço e caminhou até o sofá com o olhar do moreno em cima de si. Tirou os sapatos e meias, tacando-os em algum lugar da sala, para que pudesse arrancar as peças de roupas restantes e ficando apenas de cueca box.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Naruto? Eu disse se picar, e não transar. – Sasuke disse corando um pouco. Aquele loiro tinha algum problema mental? O que havia dado em sua cabeça para começar a se despir dessa forma.

-Calma aí, Sasu-chan. – SASU-CHAN? Do que havia lhe chamado? Talvez Naruto não tivesse reparado, mas Sasuke não era só mais velho, como mais alto também. Tremeu-se de leve ao pensar que cada vez mais parecia um uke, e teria que provar para Naruto que era totalmente o oposto. – Já sei que vou apagar depois disso, então não custa nada eu tirar a roupa para ficar mais confortável.

-Se vai dormir direto, vá logo para cama Naru-**chan**. - Fez questão de ressaltar o apelido "carinhoso" do mais novo

-Ora ora, mamãe. Já estou indo. – Sorriu e passou por ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Vou tomar um banho antes, se não se importa.

Olhou para o corredor que o loiro entrara como se o mesmo ainda estivesse ali. Naruto estava mais solto, interagindo mais consigo... O que achava estranho já que, era meio impossível mudar em menos de 5h, sendo que grande parte desse tempo passaram dormindo. Então se lembrou de suas palavras.

"– _Mas fique aqui, por favor. Eu pago pela sua companhia. Pago se quiser por cada palavra que você disser, mas não me deixe sozinho agora."_

Corou de humilhação. Que merda estava na cabeça para ter dito aquilo? Provavelmente era o cansaço e a preocupação do trabalho. Deu de ombros. Não iria ficar pensando nisso como uma adolescente arrependida de sua confissão.

Caminhou para cozinha ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Tinha que preparar sua seringa também. Pensar que o loiro estava tomando banho, por alguma razão fazia-o se sentir sujo. Talvez porque realmente estivesse sujo. Terminou de preparar a droga e assustou-se com o barulho do trovão e da chuva começando a cair. Aquele barulho estava lhe dando sono.

Entrou no banheiro sem ser o da suíte e começou a se despir. Não sabia se o loiro havia terminado o seu afinal. Entrou no chuveiro e a água quente fez suas costas pinicarem em ardor. Não tardou a terminar seu banho e fora em direção ao quarto, descalço e com apenas uma toalha em volta de sua cintura.

Pegou as duas seringas que preparara e fez o mesmo caminho que o menor. Não era de se excitar por qualquer coisa, mas não pode deixar de sentir o volume crescer vendo aquela cena. O ar condicionado estava ligado, fazendo um clima delicioso e limpo. Naruto estava deitado de barriga para cima, com algumas gotículas escorrendo na pele morena que tanto fazia contraste com a cama inteiramente branca. A cueca possuía algumas partes úmidas. Imaginava que era por ter saído do banho sem se secar e colocado a mesma ainda molhado. Os cabelos loiros esparramavam-se sob os travesseiros macios e o cheiro de desodorante masculino rondava o ar. Os olhos recém-abertos lhe passavam luxúria e preguiça. Dois pecados capitais de uma vez só, Naruto? Aquilo era maldade.

-Demorou muito. – Sua voz estava rouca e arrastada. Imaginava a cara de idiota que devia estar fazendo, mas o que podia fazer? Aquela imagem de Naruto era no mínimo... Fantástica! Sentia vontade de tirar uma foto e colocar em todos os cantos daquele maldito apartamento. O menor esticou os braços, chamando Sasuke que obedeceu na hora.

Foi engatinhando até ficar por cima do corpo do menor que lhe puxou para um abraço. Seu cheiro era delicioso. Enterrou o nariz em seus cabelos e deu-lhe uma fungada, acariciando a pele molhada de seu troco. Largou as seringas no criado mudo e se afastou levemente observando-o de cima. Não se conteve e tomou seus lábios. Sem força alguma. Muito calma e delicadamente. O clima não estava para coisas brutas.

As únicas coisas em seus campos de audição era o ronco baixo do ar condicionado e a chuva que caía lá fora, fazendo assim o som dos lábios se movimentando ganhavam evidência. Desceu seus lábios delicadamente até o cós da cueca do loiro, que suspirou, olhando para o Uchiha. Este não estava com nenhuma pressa. Todo o stress de antes havia sumido totalmente. Não sabia se fora por ter dormido, pelo banho, pela imagem de Naruto ou pelos seus beijos. Isso não importava mais. O mais novo levantou um pouco a cintura para que o mais velho conseguisse tirar a única peça de roupa restante e o membro semiereto do Uzumaki pulou diante de seus olhos. Com um sorriso, beijou a glande e com a pontinha da língua contornou a cabeça. Viu o companheiro fechar os olhos esperando o que estava por vir. Bem lentamente, enfiou o membro de Naruto em sua boca sentindo-o endurecer mais. Após alguns movimentos, pegou as duas pernas do loiro e colocou em cima dos ombros e agarrou seu bumbum, afastando-o dando a visão do seu orifício. O Uzumaki não conseguir conter um gemido ao sentir a língua quente de Sasuke no seu ânus. Reparou de imediato que ele seria o uke da vez. Mas não sentiu vontade de reclamar como com os outros clientes. O Uchiha era calmo e não o machucava. Preocupava-se em lhe dar tanto prazer quanto recebia e gostava muito disso. Fazia com que ele também o desejasse. Sentiu um dedo penetrar-lhe para logo vir o segundo e depois o terceiro. Estava tão excitado... Já havia esquecido como era se sentir assim. Mal podendo esperar para receber o maior dentro de si, tocou-lhe as madeixas negras.

-Sasu... Estou pronto. – Sasuke sorriu e deu a última lambida em sua entrada e falo para depois se posicionar. Penetrou-lhe só a cabeça esperando o menor se acostumar com a invasão, mas enterrou tudo pouquíssimo tempo depois já não se aguentando. Naruto era tão quente e apertado por dentro. Encarou seu rosto para se sentir um pouco culpado pela invasão brusca ao ver pequenas lágrimas cristalinas formando nos cantos dos olhos azuis. Era apenas um lacrimejo, mas ainda assim, sabia que era pela dor.

-Sinto muito. – Beijou as têmporas por onde escorreram as gotas salgadas. Naruto maneou com a cabeça dizendo que não tinha problema para começar a rebolar no membro do mais velho que entendeu o recado e começou com lentas estocadas. O ritmo não aumentou muito, apenas a força e a intensidade, mas sempre lentamente, com estocadas bem fundas enquanto estimulava o pênis do menor. Os dois não demoraram a chegar ao orgasmo e lentamente perdiam as forças. Sasuke se deitou ao seu lado, totalmente exausto novamente.

-Naruto, se importa deixar a droga para amanhã? – Disse de olhos fechados e ofegante de barriga para cima. – Não quero estragar o dia com isso e também estou com muito sono.

-Sem problemas. – Naruto já estava com olhos fechados, pronto para se entregar ao sono. Sasuke percebendo isso sorriu divertido e lhe beijou nos lábios.

-Boa noite, Naru-chan.

-Vai realmente me chamar assim? – Sorriu fracamente.

-Você me chamou de "Sasu-chan" afinal. Mas paro se for um problema para você.

O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou, fazendo suas marquinhas retas se deformarem. Aconchegou-se nos braços quentes do companheiro pronto para dormir.

-Problema nenhum.

O moreno riu, o abraçando com força e beijando o topo da cabeça, para junto com o menor finalmente dormir.


	11. AVISO

MINHAS PROVAS VÃO COMEÇAR NA QUINTA FEIRA DA SEMANA QUE VEM E VÃO ATÉ O DIA 5. DEPOIS, SE EU NÃO FOR PRA RECUPERAÇÃO, O QUE EU ACHO QUE NÃO VOU, VOU ENTRAR EM FÉRIAS E POSTAREI 2 OU 3 CAPS SEGUIDOS JÁ QUE NÃO IREI ATUALIZAR A FIC ATÉ LÁ.

É ISSO

BEIJINHOS s2


End file.
